House of Anubis: Summer Vacation or Not?
by Kdanee2011
Summary: The students are on summer break but they're spending it at the school to get ready for their final year at boarding school. What is in store for them? More mysteries? Drama? Romance? Or maybe Sibuna can just take a break for a while and enjoy their summer. Not likely! This is my version of what Season 3 will be like.
1. Chapter 1: House of New Beginnings?

Nina walked up to Anubis House with her carry on smiling happily. She was back and even though she had only been gone for two weeks, it felt like it had been forever. School had let out for the summer and Nina had gone back to the states with her Gran to make sure she was completely okay after everything that had happened last term.

In August, the whole House of Anubis boarders would begin their last two terms of school before going off to college. Nina, Fabian, Amber, Alfie, Mara, Joy, Patricia, and Eddie were all going to use the summer to do internships for their college applications. Fabian was going to work with Jasper in the library. He had talked Nina into doing it with him. She had been hesitant but if it meant that they could spend more time together, she was happy to do it. Joy had talked Patricia into doing a journalism internship with Mrs. Andrews, who had decided to return to the school. Mara couldn't decide if she wanted to pursue French or Journalism, so she was going to do both. Eddie, who had stayed in England with his dad was going to be helping him at the school. Alfie, who was still trying to live up to his dad's expectations was going to do an internship in accounting with the math teacher, Miss Whitely. Amber was going to work in the drama department with Miss Valentine. Mick had come back from Australia to do a sports internship with Miss Robinson. But he also wanted to try and win Mara back. He was somewhat in luck. Jerome was the only one not returning for the summer. Due to the fact that his dad was now out of prison, he wanted to spend as much time with him as possible.

Nina entered Anubis house feeling more at home than ever. Every time she returned, she had this feeling as though the house was happy she was back. Maybe she was just being silly.

Trudy was standing inside the door waiting. The students were glad she was back after Victor dismissed Vera. She was still going to work at the library, but she also liked her job as a housemother. Trudy gave Nina a hug.

"Welcome Back," she smiled. "Did you have a good flight? How's your Gran doing?"

"Oh, she's doing great!" Nina said. "I miss her already."

"Well, I missed you too. Its good to have you back. Things just don't seem normal when you and the others aren't here."

"Is anyone else back?" Nina asked noticing how quiet the house was.

"You're the second one to get here. Amber is already in your room. She's been waiting for you." Nina rushed upstairs barely making it inside before being bombarded by Amber.

"Yay!" she squealed. "Nina, I am so happy to see you!"

"I can tell," Nina said rubbing her arms where Amber had squeezed them really hard.

"I've been waiting for you for hours!" Amber said. "Well, only two hours but still, that is a really long time!"

"Why have you been waiting for so long?" Nina asked. "Were you just so excited to be back at this creepy place?" Amber frowned not getting her joke. Then laughed.

"Ha ha ha ha, um no!" Amber said. "I need to talk to you about something." They heard the front door close and Trudy welcoming Fabian.

"Fabian's here," Nina exclaimed and rushed out of the room.

"No wait..." Amber said. She sighed then followed Nina downstairs. They welcomed Fabian excitedly.

"How's your Gran doing?" Fabian asked Nina.

"Really good, she is completely back to normal." Nina said. There were more hugs and welcomes as Alfie, Patricia, Joy, Mick, Eddie, and Mara arrived.

"Hello Mara," Mick said to his ex-girlfriend. She gave him a small smile.

"Anybody seen Jerome?" Alfie asked looking around for his best friend.

"He's not coming," Mara explained. "He's staying with his dad now that he is out of prison. Didn't he tell you?"

"No, Alfie" frowned. "And he told you before me? His best friend?" Mara shrugged. Mick put his arm around Alfe's shoulders.

"No worries," Mick said. "I know how you feel. You lost your best friend. I lost my girlfriend." Mara glared at him.

"Look..." she started to say but Trudy interrupted her.

"Now, now," she said. "None of that now, you all just got here. Why don't you go to your rooms and unpack while I get dinner ready?" They did as she said. Nina, Amber, Patricia, Mara, and Joy made their way upstairs. They were at the top of the stairs when Nina looked over to see the empty office.

"Where's Victor?" she asked Amber? The others shrugged. They went to their rooms and started to unpack.

"So what was it you wanted to talk to me about?" Nina asked Amber.

"Oh right," Amber remembered. "Well, when I was at home..." NIna's phone started to ring.

"It's Gran," she said. "I was supposed to call her when I got here. Do you mind if i..."

"Go ahead," Amber said though she sounded slightly upset. "Tell her I said hi."

Outside the House, a taxi pulled up and out came Jerome and his dad. He helped Jerome get his bags from the trunk.

"Now are you sure you don't want me to stay with you this summer?" Jerome asked hesitantly. As much as he wanted to see Mara, He also wanted to spend time with his dad.

"I am certain," John Clarke said. "I have made many mistakes but keeping you from your future will not be one of them."

"But I really don't think..." Jerome argued.

"No buts! Jerome listen to me," his dad instructed. "Look at me. I ruined my life from the choices I made. I don't want to see you ruin the future I never had. I want you to take this opportunity to decided what you want to do with you life. Do it for me." Jerome thought for a minute.

"Ok," he agreed.

"Good," John was relieved. "But hey, the good thing about this is you can come visit me and Poppy anytime. And make sure you brink Mara with you."

"I will." They hugged and Jerome watched his dad leave. When he went inside, the others were already at dinner.

"Did you start the party without me?" he joked.

"Jerome!" they all exclaimed. The only one who didn't seem happy was Mick. He sat back in his seat while the rest of the group welcomed him.

"I thought you weren't coming?" he asked. The room got quiet. Jerome saw the look Mick was giving him.

"Well, my dad wants me to focus on my education," he said.

"And since when have you ever wanted to focus on just your education?" Mick asked knowing Jerome.

"Mick!" Mara was shocked. "Why are you acting like such a jerk?" Mick was quiet.

"You know what Mara," Jerome said. "Don't worry about it. Just a friendly disagreement. Right, Mick?"

"Right," Mick said somewhat sarcastically. "A little too friendly," Alfie, noticing an argument coming, intervened.

"Sit down, buddy," he told Jerome. "I'll get another seat and..."

"No need," Jerome pulled a chair up next to Mara. "I'll sit here." Alfie sat back down glaring at Mara.

"Why didn't you say you were coming after all?" Mara asked.

"I guess I just wanted to surprise you," he said.

"Yeah, you're just full of surprises," Mick snapped.

"You guys!" Fabian intervened. "Stop it, okay? It's our first day back and you don't need to be acting like this."

"Fabian's right,"Nina said. "Can't we just try and enjoy our summer without any problems?"

"I'm willing to put it behind me," Jerome said. "What about you Mick?" Mick rolled his eyes and left the room.

"Wow, first day back and there is already a lot of drama," Eddie said jokingly. Patricia elbowed him and gave him a 'be quiet' look. Trudy walked in from the kitchen and noticed the tension.

"Is everything ok?" she asked bringing out dessert.

"It is now!" Alfie said noticing the pie and digging in. Trudy smiled and headed back for the kitchen.

"Oh Trudy!" Nina said remembering something. "Have you seen Victor? We noticed he's not in his office."

"Oh, he's in the basement," Trudy said. "He said something about cleaning it up and doesn't want to be bothered."

"Cleaning?" Fabian mouthed to the others. They shrugged. After dinner Nina and Amber went back to their room.

"Finally," Amber said. "We can talk."

"Oh yeah, about that," Nina said. "It might have to wait." The next moment, the door opened and in walked Alfie, Patricia, and Fabian. "I called a Sibuna meeting. Sibuna!" She made the sign. The others copied her.

"You know," Patricia said. "I'm actually hoping for a break this summer, no quests, or riddles."

"Me too," Alfie said. "It will give me time to work on my Amfie time!" He put his arm around Amber.

"Its Alber," Amber corrected him.

"I agree," Nina said. "A break would be nice. We have been through a lot. And it will give us time to focus on our last year."

"I plan to make the most of my summer," Fabian said smiling at Nina. She smiled back.

"And I need to fix things with Eddie," Patricia said. "Especially after what happened last term. I mean, what if he starts asking questions." They all now knew Eddie was the Osirian and even though they had no idea what that meant, they knew he was supposed to be on their side.

"Right, its best to keep him out of it," Nina agreed.

"But if he is good," Fabian said. "Shouldn't we include him..."

"No," Patricia said. "If we are going to take a break from Sibuna, why should we? Its best he doesn't know."

"Agreed," Nina said. "its best we keep everything that's happened completely to ourselves. Sibuna?"

"Sibuna!" the others replied.

"Now before we end our last meeting I have a question..." Nina said.

"Oh no," Alfie said jokingly.

"Aren't you guys just a little curious as to what Victor is doing in the cellar?" The others smiled

Author's Note: Hey guys! For those that don't know, I have been posting this HOA story on , but since I know a few people who have an account on Fanfiction, I will also be updating it on here! :) You can read it on both websites.

So Chapter 1, what did you guys think? Still learning how to work this website. haha Would love for you guys to review :) Let me know what you think! You can PM or tweet me kayla_danee2011. Follow me on twitter! I'm trying to reach 600 followers.


	2. Chapter 2: House of Relationships

Sibuna quietly crept down into the kitchen. In the living room sat Jerome, Mara, and Eddie. Jerome and Mara were talking and Eddie was listening to music. Out of the corner of his eye, Eddie saw the group gathered in the kitchen. He got up and went to join them.

"Hey guys!" he said. "What's up?" They all looked at each other.

"We were, we were just..." Nina stuttered.

"Just planning a study group," Amber blurted without thinking.

"A study group?" Eddie questioned. "Ok, one, were technically not in school so we don't even need study groups. And two, Patricia you hate studying. So really guys, what's going on?" He looked at Patricia waiting for an answer. She looked at the others not sure what to say.

"So were back to keeping secrets again," he said. He rolled his eyes and walked out of the kitchen and to his room.

"Don't worry about him Patricia," Nina said. "Like you said, its better that he doesn't know." She opened the oven door and they crawled in. Patricia worriedly looked where Eddie had walked out, then followed after the others. They entered the cellar quietly and peering around the corner saw Victor at his experiment table mixing different liquids together.

"Is he doing what I think he's doing?" Patricia said.

"Mixing the Elixir of Life," Fabian said.

"But how?" Nina asked. "He doesn't have the tears of gold."

"Maybe he found another way to mix it," Alfie said.

"He really needs a new hobby," Amber said. "Or a girlfriend" They watched as Victor tasted different mixes. In frustration he slammed his fists down on the table. None of them were right. He took off the ring on his right hand. Nina recognized it.

"That's his father's ring," she said.

"How do you know?" Patricia asked.

"Because his father gave it to me and I gave it to Victor," NIna confessed remembering she had never told the gang about what happened when she was trapped under the school.

"Victor's dad gave it to you?" Alfie asked. "But isn't he...Dead?" Nina nodded.

"You have some really weird friends," Amber said. The others smiled. They watched as Victor took off the ring and opened the top of it. It revealed a tear of gold.

"No!" Nina exclaimed a little too loud. Fabian pulled her back and they hid around the corner. Victor heard the noise.

"Who's there!" he shouted. "Show yourself." He listened for more noises.

"Victor!" Trudy called from upstairs. "Could you come up here?" Victor sighed, shut off the lights, and went upstairs. The others sighed with relief.

"That was close," Nina said. They went to investigate the "potions table".

"Where did Victor get a tear of gold?" Amber said.

"It wasn't from the mask," Fabian said. "He used the last one on Joy and the mask is long gone."

"It was in the ring," Nina said. "His father kept it in there. Who knows where VictorSr., it."

"But why doesn't he put it in the Elixir?" Alfie asked.

"Because he doesn't know what the other ingredients are," Fabian said. He looked at all the vials. "Their must be a bunch of different ingredient here," Nina was quiet. She played with her locket. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she said. "I'm just wondering why he is so focused on trying to make this Elixir."

"Well, I don't know, and I don't care." Patricia said. "If he wants to live forever, who are we to stop him? I thought we weren't going to get involved in this stuff anymore. We shouldn't have come down here in the first place."

"But Patricia, if Victor is up to something we need to figure out what it is before..." Fabian said.

"Well, you're gonna have to do it without me," Patricia said. "I need to work things out with Eddie and I can't do that if I'm always hanging out with you guys. I'm sorry guys, but I'm out. Sibuna." She gave her Sibuna sign and went back up the secret passageway.

"Patricia wait!" Nina called, but it was too late. She was gone.

"Like I said," Alfie said. "I want to spend more time with Amber." He also gave his Sibuna sign and walked away. Nina and Fabian looked at Amber.

"I'm sorry," she said apologetically. "But any guy willing to give something up for me is totally worth it." She walked away without giving her sign.

"Don't tell me that you're gonna give up on me too!" Nina asked Fabian angrily.

"What? No, no, no...but I," he got defensive. She shook her head and walked after the others. Fabian sighed and ran after her. He caught up to her in the kitchen. "Nina, wait." But before he could say anymore, Victor interrupted him.

"It's 10o'clock!" he shouted from the hallways. "You all know what that means! You have..."

"Let's get to bed," Nina said and left the room. Victor stared at her as she made her way up the stairs.

"What were you two up to?" he asked?

"Study groups!" Fabian said without thinking. Victor studied him for a moment.

"Very well," he said. "Off to bed. Oh and Miss Martin, try and keep your late night wanderings to a minimum." Nina nodded and went to her room. Fabian entered his room. Eddie glared at him which Fabian ignored.

"I am so glad I'm sharing a room with you guys!" Mick said. "If I had to room with Jerome, I think I would have left. What about you guys?" Eddie and Fabian were quiet. "Hello? Did you guys hear what I just said?"

"I think Jerome has changed a lot since you left," Fabian said. Mick rolled his eyes.

"Right, and Amber is no longer a ditzy blonde," he said sarcastically. "I think Mara can do better than him."

"I'm not one for giving relationship advice because I'm having my own problems right now," Eddie said. "But I think you should talk to Mara about this." Mick shrugged. He and Eddie went to bed while Fabian sat in his bed thinking. He then pulled out his phone and texted Nina.

When Patricia went into her room, Joy was still awake.

"Where's Mara?" Patricia asked getting ready for bed.

"Bathroom," Joy replied flipping through a magazine. "And where were you?" Patricia paused. She had forgotten how much Joy knew about Sibuna.

"Oh, I was with Eddie," she lied.

"Oh," Joy said thinking. "It's funny, because I saw Eddie and he had no idea where you were." Patricia was quiet. "Patricia, I'm not stupid. I know you were with Sibuna. Why didn't you tell me you guys were meeting?"

"We weren't really meeting..." Patricia lied.

"Then what were you doing?"

"Exploring?" Patricia somewhat confessed.

"And you didn't think it was necessary to include me?" Joy demanded.

"You're not really an official member of Sibuna."

"Well, I think I should be," Joy said. "Especially after everything I've been through.

"That doesn't matter anymore," Patricia said. "Because there isn't any more Sibuna."

"It doesn't matter?" Joy snapped. "In case you have forgotten, I almost died!"

"In case you forgotten. So did Nina!" Patricia said.

"Oh why does everything have to be about Nina?" Joy asked angrily.

"It's not always about Nina," Patricia said annoyed. "Because you have to make everything about you. Well, guess what, nobody cares! So why can't you just forget about it?"

"How can I when everybody is still keeping secrets from me!"

"Because it's not about you!" Patricia shouted. Mara and Victor walked in.

"What is all the ruckus going on in here?" Victor demanded.

"Nothing," Joy said bitterly. She turned her back to Patricia trying to hide her tears.

"I want all of you in bed now! And I don't want to hear another peep come from this room." Victor instructed and shut the door.

When Nina walked into her room, Amber was already asleep. Nina was hoping they could talk now. Instead she laid down playing with her locket, thinking about what happened down in the cellar. She was about to fall asleep when her phone vibrated.

Fabian: You know I would never give up on you.

Nina: I know. I was just angry that the others backed out.

Fabian: it's ok. I'm still in if you are.

Nina: Are you sure? After everything that's happened?

Fabian: You're worth the trouble.

Nina smiled and was about to reply when he sent her a picture. It was of him doing the Sibuna sign and beneath was the work 'Sibuna'. She did the same.

Fabian: Goodnight. Sweet Dreams.

Nina: Goodnight :)

Nina went to bed sleeping soundly only to be awoken a couple of hours later by Amber screaming. Nina shook her until she woke up.

"Amber," Nina said. "What's wrong?"

"It was, it was just a dream. It was just a dream," Amber told herself.

"Amber! Calm down!" Nina instructed. "What happened? What was your dream about?"

"I was in the tunnels," Amber said. "In the chamber of the mask, but it was empty. I was trapped. And then she appeared. Senkhara."

"Senkhara?" Nina gasped. "Did she touch you?"

"No," Amber said. "She just watched me while I was looking for a way out and then..." she paused.

"And then what?" Nina asked

"I fell through the floor," They were both quiet. "It was just a dream though right?" Amber asked trying to convince herself. "Senkhara's gone, right?"

"Right," NIna assured her although she wasn't sure herself. "It was just a dream. Was this what you wanted to talk to me about?" Amber nodded.

"I've been having these dreams ever since term ended. What does this mean Nina?" Nina shook her head. They both went back to bed, but didn't fall asleep, still thinking about the dream.

Author's Note: What did you think? Do you really think Senkhara is back? Or is someone playing games with them? And what about Sibuna? Are they done for good? Check out the next chapter! :)

What do you guys think so far? Please review! :)

And follow me on twitter kayla_danee2011


	3. Chapter 3: House of Friendships

At breakfast, there was a lot of tension going around. Trudy noticed how quiet it was.

"What is with everybody this morning?" she asked? Nobody said anything. Mick glared at Jerome, Joy glared at Patricia, got up and walked away, Eddie ignored Patricia, and Amber played with her food. Victor walked in and everybody got real quiet.

"I have an announcement to make," he said. "Mr. Sweet would like everybody to report directly to the school after breakfast before you begin your work." Everybody started to get up, but Victor wasn't done. "Furthermore, if at any point I catch any or you sneaking around after curfew planning 'study groups'" he looked directly at Fabian and Nina "during your stay here this summer, the punishments will be most severe. It is time for you to start acting your age."

"Says the almost 100 year old man who likes who likes to play with chemicals in the basement," Amber whispered to Nina and Fabian. The group started to disperse getting ready to head over to the school. Joy decided to talk to Patricia but before she could go over to her, Patricia got up and followed after Eddie.

"Eddie wait!" she said. He ignored her. "I said wait up doofus!"

"Oh, you were talking to me?" he asked sarcastically.

"Uh yeah," she said. "Can we talk?"

"Oh so now you want to talk?" he asked. "You're not too busy hanging out with your mystery buddies to talk to me?"

"Not anymore," Patricia said. "So I'll see you at lunch, yeah?" Before Eddie could say anything, she walked away. He grinned. Fabian and Nina were on their way over to the school when Nina told him about Amber's dream.

"Do you think it could mean something?" Fabian asked.

"I don't know," Nina said. "But why Amber?"

"Maybe it was just a dream. A lot of bad stuff happened last term. She could just be having nightmares."

"True," Nina said. "I feel so bad! I'm the one who put her through it."

"Hey," Fabian said. " You mustn't blame yourself. We are all in it together."

"Correction, were," Nina corrected. "We were all in it together. I still can't believe they all backed out, especially Amber."

"Don't worry," Fabian said. "You still have me, no matter what." Nina smiled.

"Ok, so what do we do about Victor?" she asked getting back to business.

"Do we need to do anything?" he asked. "Maybe Patricia is right. If he wants to live forever, then why should we stop him?" Nina clutched her locket.

"I don't know," she said. "I just have a bad feeling, A really bad feeling." At the school, everybody was meeting in the common room. Mr Sweet was talking.

"As you are all aware, you will be beginning you last year at this school in the fall. I want to give you some advice." Everybody listened. "Use this summer wisely. Take these next couple months to figure out what you want to do with the rest of your life. You're dismissed." Nina was so busy pondering over what the headmaster had said, she didn't hear Fabian calling her name.

"What?" she asked.

"Come on," he said. "Jasper is waiting for us at the library."

"Oh, right," she said. She followed after him. Patricia walked into Miss Andrews room to find Joy and Mara already there. Patricia ignored Joy and took a seat. Miss Andrews was talking to Mara.

"Once again, I am impressed with your enthusiasm to take on two internships, but nonetheless surprised, " she said. "I am teaching a French class later this summer and I want you to lead. So for the next couple weeks I will be giving you different assignments to get ready for it."

"Ok," Mara said excitedly.

"Now for your journalism internships," Miss Andrews addressed the three of them. "Joy, I was impressed when I saw your work for the Jackal as well as yours Mara. So I want you to use this summer to redesign the school website. I know you'll all work together to make it exciting." Joy and Patricia looked at each other then looked away.

"Okay," she said awkwardly. "I'll leave you to it then." They got up to leave. "Oh, Patricia, a word please?" Joy and Mara left, but Joy decided to wait outside. "I am wondering if this is something you want to do?" the teacher asked her.

"What do you mean?" Patricia asked.

"I never thought that you took a particular interest in journalism," Miss Andrews said curiously.

"Yeah, well I thought I would try it out," Patricia said lamely. "Plus I get to work with my best fr...I get to work with Mara." Joy, who was listening, was taken aback.

"The whole point of these internships is for you to figure out what you want to do after you graduate. What is it you want to do with your life?" Miss Andrews asked. "Just something to think about." Patricia left the room and headed towards the common room to wait for Victor.

"Patricia!" Joy said running after her. Patricia ignored her. "Patricia wait up!" She ran in front of her to make her stop.

"What now?" Patricia snapped.

"I just want to ask you something." Joy said hurtfully. "Do you really want to do this journalism internship?" Patricia raised an eyebrow.

"Eavesdropping now, are you?" Patricia asked. "Sticking your nose in other people's business again, are you?"

"Can you just answer the question?" Joy asked impatiently. Patricia sighed.

"Well, I guess I wanted to do it so we could hang out more," she confessed.

"Really?" Joy asked suspiciously. "I thought you did it so you could work with Mara."

"I only said that because I was angry with you," Patricia confessed. "You're my best friend, when you're not a drama queen."

"Hey!," Joy said. "You mean when you're not too busy with Sibuna?"

"I told you, I gave up Sibuna."

"Aww, you gave up Sibuna for me?" Joy asked.

"Umm, sure..." Patricia said.

"That is the nicest thing you've done for me," Joy said happily. "So, to celebrate, how about we get started on this website at lunch."

"Actually, Eddie and I are having lunch together," Patricia said. Joy tried not to roll her eyes."

"I see I'm back to being the third wheel," she said somewhat kidding.

"You could come..."

"No," Joy shook her head. "I guess I should get used to it. You guys enjoy. I'll catch you later." Patricia watched as Joy walked away.

Author's Note: So things are good between Joy and Patricia, but Joy needs to stop being jealous. Looks like she needs a boyfriend. Is there a possible Moy relationship in the future? (hint,hint) What do you guys think?

Review!

and follow me on twitter kayla_danee2011


	4. Chapter 4: House of More Secrets

In Mr Sweet's office, Jerome was talking with the principal.

"Jerome, I am quite glad you decided to come this summer," Eric said.

"Why's that?" Jerome asked.

"Well it means you have the potential of something other than pulling pranks. I am surprised."

"I guess I am just full of surprises," Jerome quoted Mick. "My dad kind of talked me into it."

"Your dad?" Mr Sweet asked thinking. "You remind me a lot of him."

"Really?" Jerome asked curiously. "Did you know him then?" Mr Sweet thought for a moment.

"Quite well actually," he said. "He never talked about me?" Jerome shook his head.

"What happened?" he asked.

"We had a falling out. A long time ago," Mr Sweet hesitated. "But don't tell him I told you anything. I'm sure it will be better if he tells you and he'll do that when he's ready." Jerome thought about it. "Now about your internship, I suggest you work somewhere that interests you. Any ideas?"

"No," Jerome. "None at all."

"Well you think about it for a bit and you get back to me tomorrow," Jerome nodded got up and left. When he was gone, Mr Sweet opened a drawer in his dest and pulled out an old photo. It was one of him and John Clarke as younger boys wearing their Anubis uniforms.

At the library Nina and Fabian were talking with Jasper.

"Wow, this place looks pretty empty now that the exhibition is gone," Nina said.

"Indeed," Jasper agreed. "All that's left now is the books but Trudy and I are hoping to collect Egyptian artifacts. The only problem is the funding. We barely have enough money to run this library.

"Is there anything we can do?" Fabian asked.

"Do either of you happen to have $10,000 to pay for the artifacts?" Jasper asked jokingly. They shook their heads. "Well if you come up with an idea, let me know. For now, we're just going to work on keeping this place clean and ready for visitors. If you guys want to know more about something, don't be afraid to ask. We'll start tomorrow."

"Wow, this should be easy," Nina said as they left the library.

"I can't wait to start," Fabian said excitedly.

"Me neither," Nina said half-heartedly.

"Hey, since we have some free time now we..."

"We can go back down to the cellar and check out those chemicals again," Nina interrupted.

"I was gonna say that we could go out to lunch," Fabian said.

"A date?" Nina thought about it. "I like your idea better." Fabian smiled.

Back at the school, Patricia and Eddie were having lunch.

"So what are you doing with your dad?" Patricia asked.

"He's just having me clean out his office," Eddie said in a bored voice. "Just me and him working in his office. Such fun!"

"Well at least you get to spend time together," Patricia pointed out. "That's what you wanted isn't it? You guys can talk and do whatever else it is that guys do."

"Guys do a lot of things but talking is not one of them. But I wish he would talk to me about what happened last term." Eddie said disappointedly.

"You mean the Osirian?" Patricia asked.

"Ya, I mean if I am so important, why can't he talk to me about it?" he asked.

"Hey, I'm sure he'll bring it up when he's ready," Patricia said. "Just give him time. I'm sure not all dad's can get used to the idea of their son being a hero?"

"Right," Eddie said then thought for a moment. "Hero? I didn't think of it like that. What do you think about all this? I mean, you were pretty involved in most of it." Patricia hesitated.

"Actually, I'm not involved anymore," she said. "I kind of backed out of the group, so we could spend more time together."

"That is the nicest thing you've ever done for me," Eddie pretended to be flattered.

"It's been known to happen," Patricia said with a smile. "So can we forget everything that's happened? It's in the past?"

"Forget everything?" Eddie asked.

"Yeah," Patricia said hopefully. " A fresh start with no secrets to keep."

"No secrets," Eddie agreed but he couldn't help but think.

Author's Note: So it looks like Mr Sweet and Jerome's dad were really close back in the day. But what happened? Will Jerome find out from his dad or will he have to figure it out on his own? And looks like things are good between Patricia and Eddie, but is Patricia done with Sibuna for good? Or will she be drawn back in?

What do you think so far? Review! :)


	5. Chapter 5: House of Dreams

Before dinner Nina, Fabian, Amber, and Alfie were hanging out in the living room. Alfie was studying a math book with a look of anxiety on his face. Amber was talking excitedly about her drama session with Miss Valentine.

"I've known for like a long time that I've had the talent for acting," Amber said. "It's just a matter of time before someone recognizes me for it." Amber sighed in frustration.

"What's wrong Alfie?" Nina asked.

"I have to do over fifty math problems by tomorrow and I'm only on the first one," Amber complained. "I could use some help Amber!"

"You know I don't do math," Amber said. "Besides I have to practice these vocal exercises."

"Why don't you ask Mara to tutor you?" Fabian suggested.

"Ha!" Alfie said angrily. "As if." He got up and went to his room.

"What's wrong with him?" Amber asked.

"Why don't you go see," Nina said. "He is your boyfriend." Amber sighed and went after him.'"

"So I've been trying to figure out ways to help Jasper," Fabian said. Nina looked at him curiously. "To raise money for the artifacts."

"Oh, right," Nina said. "I forgot about that. What was your idea?"

"I was thinking a fundraiser but not just at the school,"Fabian said. "We could get the whole community involved. The exhibition was a huge success because of the people who came to see it."

"You really get into this Egyptian stuff," Nina pointed out.

"Well yeah!" Fabian said. "Aren't you?"

"Yeah, of course," Nina said. "I'm starting to think this stuff runs in my veins. Like I was made for this." She said it only half excited.

"Great," Fabian said. "So tomorrow we'll bring it up to Jasper. In the meantime, we have some work to do tonight."

"What do you mean?" Nina asked.

"Well I think we should work on trying to figure out what those chemicals are downstairs." Fabian suggested. "I could do some research on them and see what they are mainly used for."

"Maybe we can figure out what the ingredients are," Nina said.

"Why? So you can brew some Elixir for yourself?" Fabian said jokingly.

"No, so we can keep it from Victor," Nina said. "Like I said, I have a really bad feeling about this."

"Well whatever it is, we'll figure it out." Fabian reassured her. Amber walked into Alfie and Jerome's room. Alfie was sprawled out on the floor using the book as a pillow.

"What are you doing?" Amber asked sitting down next to him.

"I'm trying to see if I just cuddle with this math book, all the knowledge will just flow into my brain," Alfie said in a tired voice.

"Silly Alfie," Amber said. "That's not going to work. Believe me, I know from experience." Alife tossed the book aside and sat up.

"What am I going to do Amber?" he asked. "I'm no good at math. It's too complicated."

"Why don't you do something you like?" Amber asked. "Like, like, like...what do you like?"

"It's not about me." Alfie said. "Its about my dad. He has this idea that I'm going to follow in his footsteps and be this big business man and own this big company. I can't disappoint him."

"Why can't you just be Alife?" Amber asked.

"Because he doesn't like that Alfie,"

"Well, I do," Amber said. "And I think you should show your dad how funny, successful, and smart you can be in your own way."

"You forgot handsome," Alfie said with a smile. Amber rolled her eyes then laughed. That night after lights out, when Amber was asleep Nina quietly went to sneak out. But she knocked into a box waking Amber.

"Nina?" she asked sleepily. "Where are you going?"

"Ummm...bathroom."

"No, you're going to have a date with Fabian aren't you?"

"Ummm you could say that." Nina said.

"Or is it something to do with Sibuna?" Amber asked.

"Now that doesn't concern you now does it," Nina pointed out. "You left Sibuna. Now go back to sleep." She snuck downstairs meeting Fabian in the kitchen. In the cellar they sniffed different mixes trying to figure out what they were, but with no success.

"This one has a strong sweet minty smell," Nina said examining a vial. "Its very familiar. Where have I..." They heard a noise.

"What was that?" Nina panicked.

"Sounded like it was coming from the passageway," Fabian said. "Did you leave the oven door open?"

"I think so," Nina said. They saw a shadow coming from around the corner. They hid behind a pile of crates. Peering over the crates they saw Amber standing in the cellar. She was opening the door to the tunnels.

"Amber" Nina whispered loudly. "What are you doing?" Amber didn't hear her. They watched her disappear into the study. They went to go after her, but before they could, the door to the cellar was opened and they heard Victor walking down the stairs.

"If he catches us down here, we're toast!" Fabian said. They ducked down behind the crates, sitting as quietly as they could. They listened as Victor cleaned out the furnace, gave it more coal, and went back upstairs.

"Ok, lets go get Amber!" Nina said. They entered the study but she had already gone behind the bookcase. They ran down the tunnels searching for her. It wasn't until they got to the chamber of the mask that they found her.

"There she is!" Fabian said.

"Amber, what are you doing here?" Nina asked. Amber didn't answer her. "Hello? Amber?"

"Nina, I think she's sleepwalking!" Fabian said. Her eyes were open but she wasn't responding. They tried to wake her. "What do we do? Drag her back to her room?" All of a sudden, the chamber got real cold. Nina and Fabian shivered. Nina looked behind her to see Senkhara staring at her.

"Fabian look!" Nina said.

"Where?" he asked not seeing her.

"I have found you," the spirit said to Nina and disappeared. Amber started screaming. A loud terrified scream.

"Amber, Amber!" Nina said. "Wake up!"

"Where am I?" Amber asked looking around. "How did I get down here?"

"You don't remember?" Fabian asked.

"It was the dream again," Amber said. "And I was here, in the chamber. And Senkhara was here. I heard you calling my name Nina but I couldn't find you. And then Senkhara looked at me and said "You are not the one" and i fell through the floor again." She started crying. Nina hugged her.

"What is going on?" Nina asked Fabian

Author's Note: Can Alfie learn to stand up to his dad? Can Nina and Fabian figure out the ingredients to the Elixir before Victor does? What do you think is going to happen?

Review, Review, Review! :)


	6. Chapter 6: House of Enemies

The next day Fabian and Nina were walking to the library talking about what happened.

"What did she mean by 'I found you'?" Fabian wondered. "She already knows you're the Chosen One."

"I'm not worried about that," Nina said. "I think the big question is how she got out of that fiery pit we sent her to. I thought she was gone for good."

"I know. It doesn't make any sense," Fabian said. At the library, they presented Jasper with their idea.

"I like it," Jasper said. "I will bring it up with Mr. Sweet and get back to you. In the meantime you guys can work on reorganizing the books on the second floor. I want them shelved according to subject and author." Nina sighed and followed Fabian upstairs.

At the school Mara and Jerome were talking.

"Have you decided what it is you want to do?" Mara asked. Jerome shook his head.

"I don't know what I'm good at besides pulling pranks," he said. "And what kind of career would that bring me?"

"You could be a clown?" Mara suggested jokingly.

"Funny, I can see it now. Jerome the clown," Jerome said playing along. Then shook his head. "No, I don't think that would please my dad too much."

"What about sports?" Mara asked. "You were pretty good at that ping pong tournament last term."

"Well that's because the other team were a bunch of cheating wannabes," Jerome said.

"But you did have fun?" Mara asked.

"Well ya...but," Jerome admitted.

"It doesn't matter if you're good at it just as long as you have fun," Mara said. Jerome looked at her. "My parents are athletes remember? I grew up learning this stuff."

"Right," Jerome said. "Well as much fun as it sounds, I don't think its a good idea."

"Why not?" Mara asked. "Is this because of Mick?"

"Well, having your current boyfriend and ex-boyfriend working together is not a good idea," Jerome said.

"I think you should do it," Mara said. "I am not going to enjoy my summer if you guys are going to argue all the time. It will give you some time to work things out." Jerome hesitated. "Please? Do it for me?" She gave him a smile.

"Ok," Jerome caved. "How can I resist that smile." Mara smiled again. "I'll go talk to Mr Sweet."

During lunch break Nina and Fabian were sitting in the common room. Amber was talking to Miss Valentine. When she was done, she walked over to Nina and Fabian.

"So what are we going to do about Senkhara?" Amber asked. Nina and Fabian looked at each other.

"What do you mean 'we'?" Nina asked. "You aren't a Sibuna anymore remember?" Amber frowned.

"Seeing as she was stalking me in my dreams & is now after Nina again I think I have a right to know what's going on," she said firmly.

"She does have a point," Fabian said. "And besides, you didn't officially back out of Sibuna." Nina and Amber looked confused.

"I didn't?" Amber said. Nina understood what Fabian was saying.

"Remember how Alfie and Patricia gave their Sibuna sign when they backed out?" Nina asked.

"Yeah," Amber said. "And your point is?"

"You didn't give your Sibuna sign," Fabian said. "And that would mean..."

"I'm still a Sibuna!" Amber squealed. "Right?"

"I don't know..." Nina teased. "You just have to promise you won't back out again!"

"I promise!" Amber said. They all covered their right eye and said Sibuna. "From now on, Once a Sibuna always a Sibuna" Nina and Fabian agreed.

In the computer room Patricia and Joy were working on the ideas for the website (well Joy was) and Mara was working on her French papers.

"Patricia!" Joy said. "You could help me out with this, you know."

"I could, but I've got a lot of stuff on my mind right now," Patricia said.

"Like what?" Joy asked. "You mean Sib..." Patricia gave her a look pointing at Mara. Joy went quiet.

"You mean stuff?" Joy said trying to cover her tracks. Mara looked at her. Patricia rolled her eyes. "Tell you what, to get your mind off it, how about we do something tonight? A girl's night! Are you in Mara?"

"Sorry, Jerome and I are going out for a bit after dinner," Mara said and continued with her work.

"Ok, so its just me and you," Joy said to Patricia.

"Actually, Eddie and I are going out as well," Patricia said.

"Well what am I supposed to do tonight?" Joy said. "I hate being single."

"Then find a boyfriend!" Mara said. She was tired of hearing Joy's complaints.

"Thats kind of hard Mara when the only guy she likes is taken," Patricia pointed out.

"I've told you," Joy said. "I'm over Fabian. He's with Nina and if that is what makes him happy, I'm happy. And besides, there's no one left for me to date. Everybody's taken."

"Except Mick," Mara said. They all looked at each other and laughed.

"I don't think so," Joy said. "We aren't even that close as friends. It totally wouldn't work out." But the idea stuck in her head.

After dinner Nina, Amber, and Fabian were in Nina and Amber's room reading books.

"Remind me why we are doing this again," Amber asked in a bored voice.

"We're looking for any information about Senkhara, the Unknown Ruler, or the Mask of Anubis," Nina said.

"It's imperital that we find out as much as we can about them to figure out how Senkhara got loose," Fabian said looking through a book.

"If she got loose," Nina said in a somewhat hopeful voice.

"Well, its best that we be sure," Fabian said. Nina thought of something.

"Wait, if Senkhara is back..."Nina said. "Then that means..." Fabian understood what she was saying.

"No, Nina...it can't be!" Fabian said.

Author's Note: Sooo, what do you guys think so far? If you have any suggestions, private message me :)

And don't forget to review! I would love to hear your comments or criticisms :)


	7. Chapter 7: House of Wonders

"What is going on guys?" Amber asked Nina and Fabian who were having some sort of silent conversation and knew what each other were thinking.

"Think about it Amber," Nina said. "Who went down that hole with Senkhara?" Amber thought about it for a moment.

"David Beckham?" she asked. Nina rolled her eyes.

"Rufus!" she said. "If Senkhara escaped or was released, most likely Rufus got out too."

"What about Rufus?" someone said behind them. It was Jerome. He knew all too well how dangerous it would be if Rufus was on the loose. Nina, Amber, and Fabian looked at him. "What's going on?" he demanded.

"Nothing's going on!" Fabian said in his unconvincing voice. "Why would you think something's going on?"

"I heard you talking about Rufus," Jerome said. "He's back isn't he! Rufus is back!" Jerome looked like he was about to have a panic attack.

"No, he's not back" Amber said in a firm voice. She looked at the others. "At least we think he's not back..." Nina gave her a 'be quiet look' "Yeah, he's not back! You have nothing to worry about!" Jerome studied her.

"Who is Rufus?" Mara asked walking up to them. Jerome stuttered, trying to come up with an answer.

"We meant Renee," Jerome said. "Didn't we guys!" He looked at the others for assistance. They all nodded in agreement.

"Really?" Mara asked suspiciously. "I heard you say Rufus. And isn't Renee the name of that private investigator? What are you talking about him for?" Jerome was confused "who was she talking about?" he wondered. But he played along.

"Just remembering old times!" Jerome explained. Mara was quiet. "Did you need something?"

"Yeah, I wanted to see if you had talked to Mr Sweet yet," she said.

"I was just on my way to his office." Jerome said thankful for the distraction. "Did you want to come with me?" Mara smiled. They headed for the headmaster's office. Jerome gave them an "I'm watching you" look. Nina sighed.

"That was close," she said. "We do not need Jerome involved again, let alone Mara. So, what do we do about Rufus?"

"We don't know for certain that Rufus or Senkhara are back," Fabian said.

"I would rather be sure," Amber said. "I don't want to end up with another mark or an aging curse again."

"I'll tell you what!" Fabian said. "We'll go to the library after dinner and see what more information we can dig up on Senkhara or Egyptian underworld ceremonies or anything related to that. Maybe we can find something to help us out."

"Great!" Amber said glumly. "I'll have to cancel my date with Alfie."

"You don't have to do that," Nina said. "We can do the research by ourselves."

"Its ok," Amber said pulling out her phone and texting Alfie. "This is obviously more important! He'll understand."

"I wouldn't be so sure," Fabian whispered. He motioned towards Alfie walking towards them holding his phone and an upset look on his face.

"You cancelled our date by text message?" he demanded. "What's up with that?"

"I'm sorry, something come up," Amber said.

"I planned a midnight picnic," Alfie said. "What could you possibly be doing at midnight?"

"Sleeping?" Amber said. "Besides, midnight picnics are more of a Fabina thing. We go on dates at the beach."

"But we don't live near the beach," Alfie said.

"Well, you're going to have to come up with something!" Amber said. Alfie looked at Nina and Fabian who shrugged. He walked away.

"Amber," Nina said, "A word of advice. He is your boyfriend, you need to spend more time with him!" Amber sighed.

Outside, Mick was stretching with Miss Robinson. He noticed Jerome walking up with Mr Sweet.

"You've got to be kidding me!" he mumbled.

"Excuse me Miss Robinson," Mr Sweet said. "Sorry to interupt, but Jerome here was hoping to join you this summer for training."

"Really," Miss Robinson said. "I never took you to be an athletic type."

"I'm just full of suprises, right Mick?" Jerome asked him. Mick was quiet.

"Well then, good luck," Mr Sweet said to Miss Robinson. "And Jerome I will be checking in on you from time to time to make sure you're doing alright." He headed back to the school.

"Well boys," Miss Robinson said. "How about we start off with a couple laps." They started making their way around the field.

"How long are you going to go on like this?" Mick asked.

"Go on like what?" Jerome asked.

"How long are you going to keep on this nice guy act." Mick asked. "Its only a matter of time before Mara sees the real you again."

"Mick, you need to give it up," Jerome said. "You just can't except the fact that I have changed and that Mara's is over you." Mick stopped for a moment.

"Do you really think I'm that thick," he demanded. "You have been after her for ages. I bet you're the reason me and her broke up."

"Get over yourself Mick," Jerome said.

"Is everything ok boys?" Miss Robinson asked running up to them.

"Fine," Mick said.

"Well then let's go," she said and took off. Jerome followed after her.

"I'm not going to give up this easily!" Mick yelled. He sighed then ran after them.

Author's Note: Do you really think Senkara and Rufus are back? Or is it someone else? and it looks like Mick is going to try and win Mara back. Or is Jerome and Mara meant to be together? What do you think? Team Jara or Team Mickara?

Review! :)


	8. Chapter 8: House of Discovery

After dinner, Nina and Amber made their way downstairs to meet Fabian and head to the library.

"Where are you going?" Victor asked from his office window.

"Uh...library," Nina said. "Jasper needs some help with...uh..some artifacts." Victor studied her.

"Very well, make sure you're back before 10o'clock," he said and went back to his office. Fabian was waiting at the door. They went to leave but Nina hesitated.

"You coming?" Fabian asked.

"You guys go ahead," Nina said. "I want to do something. I'll catch up if I can." She slowly made her way back upstairs.

"What is she doing?" Amber asked. Fabian shrugged and they made their way to the library.

Nina hid in the girls corridor watching Victor in his office. She wanted to figure out if he knew how many ingredients went in the Elixir. She also wanted to get that ring off of him, or at least get rid of the tears of gold. She just had to wait until Victor left his office. Downstairs Alfie was laying in his room sprawled out on his bed talking to Jerome.

"Why does Amber keep ditching me?" he asked. "I mean she says she want to get back together but all she does is spend time with Nina and Fabian..." he sat up thinking. "You don't think she fancies Fabian now do you?" He shuddered at the thought of Famber or Ambian. It didn't sound right.

"Maybe she has realized her mistake of getting back together with you," Jerome said adjusting his shirt in the mirror.

"See now there's the Jerome I know," Alife said smiling. "The Jokester Jerome. Say buddy why don't we go out and do something. We could use some bro time."

"I can't, Jerome said. "I'm taking Mara to the movies." He grabbed his jacket and left. Alfie laid back on his bed.

"Nobody cares about Alife anymore," he said to himself. He then decided to go see if Amber had changed her mind about their late night picnic.

Nina watched as Victor got up from his desk, grabbed his coat, and made his way downstairs. She made sure she heard the front door shut before going into his office. She searched his desk for any notes or clues as to what the Elixir might be. She tried to find the ring, but no luck. She couldn't even his small notebook that he usually kept all his notes in. Then as she searched his drawers, she found pictures of Victor and Mr Sweet when they were younger. Then she found a picture of Jerome's dad, Victor, and Mr Sweet. The picture looked really old, older than the people in the picture.

Nina paused when she heard someone coming up the stairs. She hurried up to put the pictures back but there wasn't enough time. She slipped them under Victor's desk and hurried to get out of there. But she tripped over a cord and fell on the floor.

Alfie heard a noise coming from Victor's office. He went to go see what it was.

"Hello?" he asked. He walked in to find Nina on the floor. "What are you doing?" She hesitated trying to come up with a good explanation.

"I was looking for my erring." she said.

"I might be weird, but I'm not dumb," Alfie said. "What is going on? Why is Amber keep ditching me!...is she cheating on me?"

"No, no, Alife its not anything like that!" Nina said.

"Is she in Sibuna again?" Alfie asked disappointedly. Nina stuttered.

"Its just that...well..." then she came up with an idea. "I hate to break it to you Alfie, but you've been right all along."

"Really!" he said happily. "Right about what?"

"The aliens are really here," Nina said. "And we think Victore might be one."

"Do you really think you can pull that one on me again? How do I not know you're lying" Alfie asked. Nina was quiet. "Well of course you're not lying! Why would you lie about aliens."

"But Alfie, it is very important that you don't mention any of this to Amber or Fabian. We want to keep this a secret!" Nina said in a whisper.

"Of course," Alfie said. "If my lady is in danger, I would do anything to protect her." Alfie went back to his room. Nina sighed. She didn't want to lie to him, but he was also better off not knowing what they were doing again. She was about to go get the pictures when she heard Victor talking to someone.

She was making her way downstairs but not before Victor stopped her.

"I thought you were at the library," he said.

"I decided not to go..." she said quickly. "I'm not feeling well." She was about to go back downstairs but he stopped her again.

"Then perhaps you should go to bed." he suggested. She did as he said.

At the library, Amber and Fabian were looking through the books(well Fabian was looking through the books, Amber was wandering around.

"What are we looking for again," Amber asked.

"Anything to do with Senkhara or the mask or anything to do with Egypt." Fabian said.

"Pretty much everything in here is Egyptian," Amber said. "I can't find anything."

"Well maybe if you were looking," Fabian suggested. Amber stared at him. "I'm sorry. I'm not having any luck either...this is all just about Egyptian family trees. Wait, I found something." On one of the family trees was Senkhara's name and a drawing of her face. It listed her date of birth, her death and a description.

"How is this supposed to help us," Amber asked.

"I don't know, but at least its something," Fabian said reading on. "Look here, it says "Senkhara's death was celebrated by many, including those who had lost relatives to her rath. It is says in storied passed along time that a kin of the Unknown Ruler cast a curse on anyone who was taunted the death of her mother. The daughter of Senkhara was said to have dissapeared shortly after her mother's death" There was a date of birth listed under Senkhara's name but no date of death and no picture.

"Senkhara has a daughter?" Amber asked.

"I think we found our spirit..." Fabian said. "Senkhara's daughter is after Nina,"

Author's Note: This was one of my favorite chapters to write. What did you think?


	9. Chapter 9: House of Whispers

Nina sat in her room playing with her locket. It was almost ten o'clock and Amber and Fabian weren't back from the library yet. She hoped they would make it back before Victor did his rounds. If he caught them coming back after hours, they were in huge trouble. Maybe she should go after them and make sure they were ok. She put on her shoes and quietly slipped into the hallway. She peeked out the door into Victor's office. He was sitting in his office with his nose in a book. Nina wanted to desperately to find out what he was doing, but her friends came first. She made her way down the stairs and was almost to the door when she heard Jerome and Mara coming in. She rushed into the kitchen before they could see her.

"I had fun today," Mara said.

"Me too," Jerome said. "By the way, my dad wants too see you soon. and Poppy too!"

"Great!" Mara said. "We'll have to do it soon before my internship takes off. How are you and Mick doing by the way with Miss Robinson..."

"What are you two doing?" Victor interrupted them. "Its almost time for bed! Go to your rooms!"

"Yes Victor," Jerome said. "I'm just going to get a drink of water first." Nina realized he was heading for the kitchen. She looked for a place to hide. Suddenly the oven door flew open. Nina crawled in without hesitating and made her way down to the cellar. She heard Victor coming down the cellar stairs. What was she going to do now? Then she saw the secret entrance to the tunnels. It was her only option to not getting caught by Victor. She enter the study as fast as she could and barely made it without getting noticed by Victor. She peered through the peephole and saw him standing at his experiment table. Looked like she was going to be stuck here for a while. She was about to sit in one of the chairs when the bookshelf moved and opened the tunnels.

"Ok, this is getting really freaky!" Nina said to herself. She couldn't tell what it was, but she felt as though there was something pulling her into the tunnels. "I know I'm going to regret this!" She made her way into the tunnels, the bookshelf shutting behind her.

Upstairs, Fabian and Amber rushed inside the House.

"We made it back just in time!" Fabian said watching out for Victor. "You better get upstairs before Victor notices! We'll talk to Nina in the morning." Amber went upstairs to her room. She was getting ready for bed when she noticed that Nina was not in her bed. She checked the bathroom, but she wasn't in there. She sneaked back downstairs and knocked on Fabian's door. Eddie answered.

"I need to talk to Fabian," she said urgently. Fabian came to the door.

"What's up?" he asked.

"Nina's not in her room!" Amber said.

"What?" he said.

"I said Nina's not in her room!" Amber repeated.

"Yeah, I heard you the first time. Where is she?" he asked.

"Don't you think that if I knew, I wouldn't be down here?" Amber said. Fabian rolled his eyes.

"Where could she be?" Fabian asked. "We have to go find her!"

"Do you think she could be in the cellar?" Amber asked.

"Let's go check!" They were heading to the cellar door when they heard Victor coming upstairs. They quickly backed into the kitchen so that he didn't see them. They waited for him to go upstairs before heading to the door, picking the lock and going into the cellar.

"I think we should check the tunnels," Fabian suggested.

"As much as I hate to go back in there, I guess we have no choice," Amber said. They made their way through the tunnels calling for Nina.

Nina was standing in the mask chamber looking around. All of a sudden it got cold. Nina shivered.

"Who's there?" she called. "Hello?" Nina felt as though someone was watching her.

"I have waited for you to return Chosen One," a voice said. Nina turned to see the spirit they had seen the other day standing before her.

"Senkhara?" Nina demanded. "What do you want?"

"I am not Senkhara," the spirit said. "I assume you are refering to my mother."

"Mother?" Nina asked. "You're her daughter?" The spirit smiled. "What do you want? If it's the mask, its long gone!"

"The mask of Anubis is not what I require. I will wait for the right moment to tell you." The spirit said. "Just know that I will be watching you and the Osirian for both him and you are important to my needs! So until then, you are mine Chosen One!" Nina felt the ground begin to shake and felt herself falling. Her hands grabbed onto the floor, holding on as hard as she could. She screamed for help.

She felt like she was dreaming when she saw Fabian and Amber run up and pull her back out of the hole in the floor. Nina grabbed onto Fabian, hugging him tightly and started crying.

"Why?" she sobbed. "I can't go through this again."

Upstairs in his room, Eddie had just awoken from a dream he had. It was a dream where Nina was standing in a room and just as he was about to reach her, she fell through the floor.

In his head a voice said, "Time to fulfill your duties, Osirian."

Author's Note: So what does Senkhara's daughter want? Any ideas? :)


	10. Chapter 10: House of Uncertainty

The next morning, Nina woke up extra early and tried to wake Amber up.

"Amber, we need to have an emergency Sibuna meeting NOW!" she insisted. Amber groaned.

"Can't it wait?" she said. "I need at least a couple hours to get my hair done. There's no way I'm going into public looking like this!"

"Ok, fine!" Nina said. "Just meet us at the Sibuna meeting place!" She grabbed her phone, sending a quick text to Fabian saying she would see him in the woods soon. She rushed downstairs, trying to be quiet enough to avoid alerting Victor. He was no where to be seen. She had the urge to go and search his office again, but the Sibuna meeting was more important. She was about to head out the door, when she heard Eddie call out her name.

"Hey, Nina! Can I talk to you for a sec?" he asked. "Wait, where are you going this early?"

"Ummm…Jasper called, something about the….the umm internship me and Fabian are doing," Nina stuttered.

"I highly doubt even Jasper would be up at 6am," Eddie chuckled. "If you're trying to sneak away for a date with Fabian, you don't have to lie to me, although I'm pretty used to being lied to."

"Yeah, well, umm, I have to really go!" Nina said. Eddie grabbed her arm.

"Wait!" he said. "Just let me ask you something! Did anything weird happen last night?" Nina tried to look confused.

"Umm, no..why?" she asked. "Did you hear anything?"

"Well, I didn't hear anything," he said. "I saw something."

"What?" she asked. She wondered if he possibly saw what had happened in the tunnels, but there was no way! He wasn't down there with them.

"Well, I didn't really see anything, I dreamt it" Eddie mumbled to himself. "Well, I must have dreamt it! I mean you're ok. You are ok, right Nina?"

"Um, yeah," she said in a confused, worried voice. "Are you ok Eddie?"

"Yeah, I think I'm just going to go back to bed." he said.

"Good idea." Nina said. As soon as he was back in his room, she ran out the door and headed to the meeting place. Fabian was already there.

"Sorry, but Eddie had me sidetracked." she explained.

"Where's Amber?" he asked.

"She's being Amber," NIna said.

"I'm here!" she called walking up to them.

"Sibuna!" they all said.

"I have to tell you guys, something!" NIna said. "I think Eddie may have known what happened last night?"

"What?" Amber asked.

"How?" Fabian asked.

"I don't know," Nina said. "But he said, something about a dream he had and then he asked me if I was alright."

"Well, he is supposed to be your Osirian," Fabian said sounding a little jealous. "Maybe he has some sort of connection to you and can tell when you're in danger."

"Aww!" Amber said. "That's sweet." Fabian gave her a be quiet look.

"Its not sweet!" Nina said. "Its weird! I don't want anybody reading into my mind."

"So what are we going to do about him?" Fabian asked. "We can't tell him! Patricia will kill us!"

"I think we have more important things to worry about!" Amber pointed out. "What about this revenge-seeking daughter who is after Nina?"

"Right," Nina said. "Thanks for reminding me by the way!"

"Your welcome!" Amber said.

"We'll have to talk about this later," Nina said. "Me and Fabian were due to meet Japser five minutes ago. And guys? Please don't mention any of this to Eddie. He may be my protector or whatever, but I do not need him to be the next person to get cursed or hurt!" They headed back to the house. Behind them, sitting in the bushes, listening to every word they had said, was Eddie.

At the school, Eddie was sitting in the common room waiting for Patricia to be done with Mrs Andrews. He was so busy thinking he didn't hear her come up behind him.

"Hey bf!" she said. He jumped.

"Whoa, watch it Yacker!" he said.

"Sorry, why so tense?" she asked.

"Its nothing," he said. "i had a bad night. Why aren't you with Mara and Joy?"

"Ehhh, I kinda bailed." Patricia confessed. "Mrs Andrews was right, journalism is just not something that interests me. So what going on with you?"

"Well, my dad took a sick day, so I'm kind of stuck…" Eddie said before Patricia interrupted him.

"Not about that doofus," she said. "I meant about whatever happened to make you so jumpy."

"Oh, that. Well I had this dream last night….and Nina was in it." he said. 'Uh oh' Patricia thought. She did not like where this was going. "And she was in this big room. All by herself. I tried to talk to her, but I don't think she could hear me, and then she fell through the floor." Patricia was quiet.

"I don't know why you're so jumpy," she said. "It was just a dream. Were you eating again before you went to bed?"

"Patricia, this is no time for jokes!" Eddie said. "Don't you remember what happened last term? I learned that its my job to help Nina. I'm her Osirion or whatever"

"Look, um…I have to go and Um….brush my teeth" Patricia said. "I'll catch you later yeah?" Before he could stop her, she disappeared down the hallway. He kicked his chair in frustration.

Nina and Fabian were at the library doing some more work with organizing the books. Jasper was on the phone, Nina was on the first floor, Fabian was on the second. Nina saw Patricia barge in to the library and rush towards her.

"What is going on?" she demanded. NIna was confused.

"I'm sorting this book on Egyptian Pharaoh history," Nina said.

"I'm talking about Sibuna!" Patricia said angrily.

"You backed out remember?" Nina said. "So why should I tell you?"

"Because my boyfriend seems to think that there is something going on! What did you tell him?"

"I haven't told him anything Patricia," Nina snapped. "Because I don't want him getting hurt!"

"Look, I don't care about what's going on…." Patricia was interrupted my Jasper.

"Well, I just got off the phone with Mr Sweet," he said. "He approves of your fundraiser idea. I leave it with you and Fabian to organize it and set it up. Just make sure you run it by me, first."

"Great!" Nina said grateful for the distraction. Jasper smiled and walked away. Patricia continued on.

"I don't care about what's going on," she said. "But leave my boyfriend out of it!" She walked out of the library. Nina looked up at Fabian.

"What was that about?" he asked.

"Not completely sure!" she said. "But it looks like we have yet another problem on our hands.

Author's Note: Review, Review, Review! :)


	11. Chapter 11: House of Peddie

That night, Amber and Nina were in their room getting ready for bed. There was a knock on the door. Thinking it was Fabian, Nina opened the door. Eddie walked in.

"What is it?" Nina asked.

"I need to know what is going on?" he demanded.

"What are you talking about?" Nina asked trying not to sound obvious.

"Don't pretend that there is nothing going on!" Eddie said. "I am through with the lies and keeping secrets. My whole life my dad has kept the fact that I am his son a secret. I do not want to go through that with my friends. I need you guys to tell me everything. I already know about what's happened in the tunnels and something about this spirit again…"

"Wait, how do you know about…" Amber asked.

"I heard you in your little secret meeting place, which by the way, isn't very sneaky!" Eddie said.

"So you were spying on us?" Nina demanded.

"A little, I guess," Eddie confessed. "Look, that's not the point! NIna, I feel like I have to be here! I need to know everything that is happening. Its my job remember?"

"Look, Eddie I would tell you but we promised Patricia we wouldn't say anything!" NIna said.

"Yeah," Amber said. "A promise is a promise"

"Patricia told me that she wasn't no longer a part of your group, so that should mean that you can tell me. She doesn't have a say in this anymore." Eddie said. Nina thought for a moment then looked at Amber.

"Do you really want to know?" Nina asked.

"Yes!"

"ok, meet us at the place you saw us yesterday at midnight." she said.

"Midnight?" Eddie asked uncertain "Do we really have to meet that late?"

"If you really want to know what is going on, then yes"

"Ok," Eddie sighed. "Then this had better be worth it!" He left the room.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Amber said.

"What more could we have done Amber?" Nina said.

Patricia was leaving the bathroom and going back to her room when she saw Eddie coming out of NIna and Amber's room.

"What were you doing in there?" she demanded.

"I was talking to Nina," he said.

"What about?" she said angrily.

"Nothing," he said and headed for the door to downstairs. He opened it and ran into Victor.

"Please watch where you're going Mr. Miller" Victor said. "Now off to bed! its almost 10 o'clock!"

"yeah, yeah" Eddie said. "I'm going! Don't get your pin in a knot." Eddie headed downstairs. Victor turned to see Patricia getting ready to go into Nina's room.

"What do you think you're doing Miss Williamson?" he asked. "You heard what I said? Its nearly time for bed, now go get ready!" Patricia sighed and went to her room.

Downstairs Fabian got a text from Nina

'Urgent Sibuna Meeting! Sibuna Secret Meeting Place! Midnight! Bring Eddie with You!'

"Uh oh" Fabian thought. "This can't be good!" He laid in bed and waited for midnight to come around. But soon, he fell asleep.

At midnight, Nina and Patricia grabbed their flashlights and quietly made their way downstairs.

"I'm surprised we haven't found a secret passageway that would lead us downstairs. It would make this sneaking around after curfew much easier!" Amber said. Nina shushed her. They were able to sneak past Victor, who was out in his office, and downstairs out of the door.

Patricia was laying in her room, thinking. She knew Eddie was sort of mad at her, but she couldn't tell him anything. She didn't want him to be in any more danger than he had already been in last term. She sighed and got up to go get a drink of water. She was about to walk down the stairs when she saw Eddie sneak out the front door.

'Where is he going this late at night?' she thought. Instead of going to the kitchen, she followed him.

Amber and Nina waited at the meeting place. Nina was pacing back and forth rambling on.

"I mean, are we doing the right thing. Doing this behind Patricia's back?" she asked.

"Well,…" Amber started to say but Nina interrupted her.

"I mean, me and Patricia have been getting along so well, since I moved here. I don't want anything to ruin that!" Nina said.

"Nina…"

"I mean, what am I supposed to do?"

"Nina!"

"What?"

"Calm down!"

"No!" Nina said. "How can I calm down when everything seems to be falling apart?" Amber was quiet. "When is Eddie and Fabian going to get here? If we get caught out here, we are going to be in serious trouble!"

"Well, this was your idea!" Amber pointed out. Nina sighed. They both jumped at the sound of a twig snapping, but turned to see Eddie approaching them.

"Eddie!" Amber said. "Don't scare me like that!"

"Wheres' Fabian?" Nina asked. Eddie shrugged.

"He was still out when I left," he said.

"You should have brought him with you!" Nina said.

"You should know better than to interrupt a guy when he's sleeping!" Eddie said. Nina rolled her eyes and called Fabian's cell.

At the house, Fabian was still out. His phone was sitting on the table next to him. It lit up to show a picture of Nina, but the volume was turned down.

"Ugh, he's not answering!" Nina said in frustration.

"Well, we don't have time to go back for him." Amber said. "We need to do this before someone catches us!"

"So what are we doing out here anyway?" Eddie asked.

"Ok, first of all," Nina said. "You have to swear not to tell anyone and I mean anyone what we are about to tell you!"

"I swear!" Eddie said.

"No, you have to Sibuna Swear!" Amber said.

"Sibu-what?" Eddie asked confused.

"Sibuna!" Nina and Amber said covering their eye with their eye with their hand. Eddie stood there.

"Do you Sibuna Swear?" Nina asked.

"Only if I knew what I was Sibun-whatever swearing to!" Eddie said.

"Eddie please, this is important!" Amber said.

"Ok!" Eddie said. He held his hand up.

"Sibuna," they all said.

"That will have to do for now," Nina said. "At least until we do the initiation."

"Wait, initiation?" Eddie asked. "What kind of initiation? I don't have to drink some weird potion or something do I?"

"You will if you keep asking questions" Nina said. "We don't have time for this!" So together, Nina and Amber told Eddie everything that had happened. From Nina to meeting Sarah, to the puzzle pieces, to the Chosen Hour, to the hiding of the Cup, to Senkhara, to the curses, to the tunnels, to the mask, and to the Chosen One and Osirian being protectors of the world. And then they told him everything that had happened since they had come back to the house.

"So we're supposed to be protecting the world?" Eddie asked. "Does this mean I get to wear a super cool outfit?" Amber rolled her eyes.

"If you're not going to take this seriously, then I don't know why…" Nina said in frustration.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry" Eddie said. "It's not everyday that you hear you're supposed to be a protector and keep the world safe."

"Yeah, well it's not everyday that you see your best friend constantly being hunted down my a spirit and her revenge seeking daughter," Amber said. "So join the club" Nina smiled.

"So what do we do now?" Eddie asked.

"Well, we have to figure out how we are going to stop this spirit," Nina said.

"Can't I just do what I did last time?" Eddie asked.

"Do you even know what you did?" Nina asked.

"Not really," Eddie said.

"Great," Nina said. They were quiet.

"What do you think Patricia is going to say when she finds out, you're a Sibuna?" Amber asked.

"I think Patricia is going to be very angry!" someone said behind them. It was Patricia.

At the House, Fabian was still sleeping. He was dreaming.

He was walking down a dark tunnel. He had no idea where he was going, but something was pulling him forward. Then out of nowhere, Nina appeared in front of him. She smiled and held out her hand to him. He went to take it, but before he could, she moved away from him. He tried to move towards her, but she just moved farther away. Then Eddie appeared beside her, wrapping his arm around her waist. In his head Fabian heard "The Chosen One and the Osirian will be together forever" He watched as Eddie and Nina leaned towards each other.

Fabian sat up in his bed suddenly. He was shaking from the dream. He glanced around the room and noticed Eddie was not in his bed. He looked at the time and saw it was after midnight. He scrambled out of bed and hurried to find some shoes.

Back at the meeting place Patricia was fuming mad.

"I told you not to tell him," she said angrily.

"We had no choice," Nina said. "I wasn't going to keep it from him much longer. We had to tell him"

"Look babe," Eddie said. "I know you're mad, but can we just talk about this?"

"What's there to talk about?" Patricia said. "It seems you already know everything."

"That's not what I meant" Eddie said. "Why didn't you want me to know about this?"

"I have a few reasons why I didn't tell you," Patricia said. "But I don't get why you didn't ask me first."

"I did ask you!" Eddie said. "You said that you wanted to move on from that and start over!"

"I did!" Patricia said. "But instead, you went behind my back and have been talking to these two."

"Oh, so you're jealous that I've been spending more time with Nina and Amber than you?" Eddie asked.

"I am not jealous!" Patricia almost shouted.

"Whatever," Eddie said. "I've had it with your secret and lies. I have been completely honest with you ever since you found out about my dad, but you have been the complete opposite. I don't understand why you abandoned you friends when they need your help the most, just to spend more time with your boyfriend. I'm sorry Yacker, but I can't date someone like that."

"What are you saying?" Patricia asked shakily.

"I'm saying," Eddie said hesitantly. "We're over!"

Author's Note: Ok, so anyone who is a strong supporter of Peddie, please don't be mad at me! I promise they may get back together. On the bright side, what did you think of this chapter?


	12. Chapter 12: House of Broken Hearts

"We're Over!" Eddie yelled.

Patricia stood there frozen, her eyes tearing up. Nina started to walk towards her. Patricia backed away.

"Don't, just…stay away!" she said. "Stay away from me Nina!" She started to run back to the house. First she ran into Fabian.

"Patricia!" he said surprised. "What are you…"

"Leave me alone!" she snapped. He watched her head back up the path before heading over to the meeting place.

"What's up with Patricia?" he asked. "And what's she doing out here anyway?"

"Long story short," Amber said. "Peddie is finished and Eddie is a Sibuna!"

"ok….wait what?" Fabian asked surprised glancing at Eddie. "When did this happen? You guys didn't even talk to me first!"

"That's why we called this meeting!" Nina said. "So we could all be here and make this decision together."

"But someone here thought sleeping would be more important" Amber said.

"I'm sorry, I was…dreaming," Fabian said

"About what?" Nina asked curiously. Fabian hesitated.

"Oh you know, cars, sports, what do most boys dream of?" Fabian lied. Everybody was quiet.

"You know what, its late!" Nina said. "We have to work in the morning, and if we're caught out here, we're all in trouble!" They started to head back to the house.

"Nina, can I talk to you?" Fabian asked. Amber and Eddie continued back to the house.

"Is this a good idea?" he asked looking at Eddie.

"I'm positive," Nina said. "What choice do we have? He already basically knew everything"

"But…" Fabian said.

"What do you have against Eddie?" Nina asked suspiciously.

"Nothing!" Fabian said in the high voice he gets when he's lying. "I'm just worried that's all."

"Well don't be!" Nina said. "Eddie is the Osirion remember? He's my protector!" She continued back to the house.

"That's exactly what I'm worried about," Fabian mumbled and followed after her.

Patricia stormed into the house forgetting that she was supposed to be quiet. The door slammed behind her.

Victor came out of his office to see her walking up the stairs.

"What are you doing up this late at night?" he demanded. "And what were you doing out of the house?" Patricia ignored him and went to her room. He was about to go back into his office, when he heard rustling downstairs.

The gang quietly snuck inside, seeing Victor yelling at Patricia. They quickly snuck into the living room to avoid getting caught. Fabian being the last one inside shut the door and was about to follow after them.

"Mr Rutter!" he heard Victor call. "What were you and Miss Williamson doing out of the house after hours?" Fabian hesitated.

"We, were, um…" he stuttered.

"I don't care what you were doing!" Victor said. "Go to your room immediately! I will deal with your punishments in the morning." Nina and the others watched Fabian hurry off to his room. "I had better not catch anyone else out of bed tonight!" They heard Victor go back in to his office.

"We had better get to bed, ilke now!" Nina said. "Meeting tomorrow during lunch?" They all nodded and went to bed.

Patricia laid in her bed after ignoring the questions from Mara and Joy. She looked at a picture that had been taken last term. It was the whole Anubis house at the End of Exhibition party. Eddie and Nina and Patricia were all standing next to each other with Patricia in the middle. Angrily, she ripped it in two so that Eddie and Nina were on one half and Patricia was on the other. She threw them on the floor. Nina was to blame for this, she dragged her boyfriend (ex-boyfriend) into this. She had tried so hard to keep him from danger, but she was only doing the opposite. Patricia had so save him, no matter what it took!

The next morning Fabian, Amber, and Nina were the first one's down at breakfast.

"I feel really bad for Patricia!" Nina said. "I mean what Eddie did was totally harsh"

"She kind of had it coming," Amber said. "I mean she was being too overprotective and kind of clingy. You have to give a guy some space!"

"And how would you know!" Nina asked.

"I'm Amber duh! I'm the boy-expert!" Amber said. "Its the same way around, a girl likes space not all someone who's going to watch over every second."

"I think its sweet for someone who does that!" Nina said. "It means they care!" She noticed Fabian was quiet.

"What's up?" she asked him.

"Oh, nothing" he said just thinking. He sat down at the table and grabbed a bagel. Nina and Amber looked at each other and shrugged. Trudy was bringing in some cereal and eggs when the others started coming in.

"Has anybody seen Patricia?" Joy asked. "Mara and I woke up and she wasn't in her bed."

"Yeah," Mara said. "We're worried about her, She was crying about something."

"You guys didn't hear?" Amber asked. Nina tried to shush her. "Her and Eddie broke up last night"

"Really?" Joy asked surprised. "She told you guys?"

"Actually we were there when it happened!" Amber blurted. Nina kicked her "Ow!" Nina cleared her throat.

"What Amber meant was we heard them arguing downstairs" she said. Joy looked at her suspiciously and was about to say something when Eddie walked in.

"You!" Joy exclaimed. "What did you do to Patricia?" Eddie rolled his eyes grabbed a muffin and walked back to his room. To avoid the continuing the conversation Nina, Fabian, and Amber hurriedly left the House.

Patricia was at the school hiding the in girl's bathroom. She was trying to avoid everyone as much as possible. But as it got closer to lunch, she realized how hungry she was. She'd already skipped breakfast, skipping lunch was not an option. She peeked out from the bathroom and saw the coast was clear. She quietly made her way to the cafeteria. She saw Mrs Andrews heading her and hurried the other way, but she caught her.

"Miss Williamson!" she called. Patricia stopped in her tracks. "Today is the second day you stopped your meeting with me. Where have you been?"

"I've been busy…" Patricia said. Mrs Andrews rolled her eyes.

"Busy with what?" she asked. "If you don't want to do journalism just tell me and we can put you somewhere else." Patricia started crying.

"Now really Patricia," she said. "What is going on?"

"I'm having personal problems," Patricia answered drying her eyes.

"Is there something going one with you and Eddie?" Mrs Andrews asked. Patricia looked at her weirdly.

"How do you…" she asked uncomfortably.

"Did you forget that I used to be your age?" the teacher asked. "I've gone through the same thing. Its not the end of the world Patricia"

"It feels like it," Patricia said. Mrs Daphne laughed.

"I promise it will get better. I hope you two can work things out." Mrs Daphne's started heading back towards her classroom. Patricia did not feel any better. The only boy she ever liked had left her, her friends had basically abandoned her, she had no one left. Instead of going to the cafeteria, she headed to Mr Sweets office. Without knocking, she walked in.

"There you are Patricia!" he said. "Mrs Andrews has been looking for you,"

"Mr Sweet," Patricia interrupted. "I want to go home!"

Author's Note: Is Patricia really leaving? If she does, will she come back? And will Peddie get back together?


	13. Chapter 13: House of Jealousy

At the library, Fabian and Nina were doing some more research on Egyptian Spirits. So far they couldn't find anything. Fabian had suggested asking Jasper but Nina didn't want him to become suspicious. And besides Jasper was doing in interview with Joy for an article.

"This is really frustrating!" Nina said slamming a book shut. "I can't find anything useful."

"Well, we can't give up," Fabian said. "We've been through this before, we can get through it again." Nina smiled.

"I'm sorry for dragging through all this," she said. "I don't know…"

"I'd wish you'd quit apologizing," Fabian said. "You have nothing to apologize for. If anything I should be sorry"

"Why?" NIna asked.

"Because I'm not protecting you, like a boyfriend should be!" Fabian said. "Maybe if I was a better boyfriend, none of this would have happened to you."

"Fabian listen to what you're saying, this all started before you were my boyfriend, there was nothing we could do to stop this. It was just meant to happen." Nina said.

"Yeah, but…"

"No buts Fabian!" Nina said. "You are doing a great job by sticking by me for so long. I'd thought you would have abandoned me by now."

"I would never abandon you!" Fabian said. "I just wish I could do more!"

"You are doing enough!" Nina said. "And besides, you're not the only one who's trying to protect me! Eddie is my Protector remember?"

"How could I forget" Fabian mumbled. "That's what I'm worried about."

"Why are you worried?" Nina asked. Fabian asked. "Oh I get it, you're jealous!"

"What? Me? I'm not jealous!" Fabian said in a high voice. Nina smirked. Fabian changed the subject.

"How about to get your mind off things, we work on this fundraiser?" he suggested. Nina nodded, knowing that she wasn't the one who wanted to get her mind off things.

"Ok, but first to make up for all this, how about we go on a midnight picnic in the attic?" she suggested.

"How about a picnic during dinner?" Fabian said. "I've had enough of the attic for a while, and then maybe a movie?"

"I would love that!" Nina said. "I guess we need some Fabina time." They smiled at each other. Joy cleared her throat, and then smiled at them.

"Ok, um, well, back to the fundraiser" Fabian said sounding flustered.

"I actually came up with an idea," she said. "Do you remember..."

"Mr. Rutter I need you to come with me!" Victor said walking in to the library.

"Um, we're kind of in the middle of something," Fabian said.

"Would you like your punishment now or at 6am on Saturday?" Victor asked.

"Punishment?" Jasper asked walking over.

"Yes, Mr Rutter here was caught sneaking around late after hours. Would you mind if he came with me?"

"Not at all, I was just about to break for lunch." Jasper said.

"But we have to work on our fundraiser," Nina argued.

"I can help!" Joy volunteered. "I could do an article for the new school website." Nina looked at her weirdly.

"Its settled then!" Jasper said. Victor grabbed Fabian by his shirt collar, pulling him out of the library.

"Why do you want to help?" Nina asked Joy suspiciously.

"Well, I figure that I still owe you after what happened last term," Joy said.

"You helped save my life!" Nina said. "If Fabian hadn't asked you to help, who knows what would have happened! I think I owe you!"

"No, no!" Joy laughed. "Not after all the horrible things I did….I'm sorry by the way."

"Its ok!" NIna said.

"No its not ok!" Joy said. "You helped save my life and in return I was horrible to you, and because of a boy!"

"Boys can make us do stupid stuff," Nina said.

"You got that right!" Joy said. They laughed.

"Are you ok?" NIna asked.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Joy said.

"I mean about Fabian," Nina said. Joy was quiet.

"I'll get over it," she said. "It may take a while since I've known him for so long. But as long as he's happy, I'm happy." Nina smiled.

"I'm sorry," Nina said. "i never meant for any of this to happen!"

"You apoligize too much!" Joy pointed out.

"Sorry," They both laughed.

"Ok, now back to this article!" Nina said. "If I don't plan something out now, Fabian and I won't be able to go out on our date." Joy smiled.

"Then let's get to work!"

Mara was sitting in an empty classroom surrounded by French books and notes. She was working as hard as she could to get ready to teach the French class in a couple weeks. There was so much to do and so little time. Joy had agreed to work on most of the website. Mara felt bad about leaving her to deal with all the work.

(flashback) _"Are you sure you want to do this?" Mara asked Joy._

_"Positive!" Joy said. "I want to! It will be my way of making up for what I did last term. Patricia and I...well I can handle it. If I need any help or input, I will be sure to ask you!" _(flashback ends)

Mara was a little suspicious of Joy's intentions for the website, but was grateful for the help. Mara was actually enjoying the French internship. She just hated that she was doing it alone. She wanted someone to work with. Her thoughts were interrupted by Mick walking in.

"Oh hey Mara, there you are!" he said. Mara stared at him.

"Hi" she said.

"Look, I was wondering if maybe you could help me out with my training exercises" Mick said. "Miss Robinson is out of town for a couple days and I have a competition to get ready for when she gets back and I'm way behind."

"I'm sorry Mick," Mara said uncomfortably. "But I have my own stuff to work on. Why can't you ask Jerome?"

"You actually think that I'm going to ask that guy to help me?" Mick asked. "As if!" He walked out of the room and a moment later Jerome walked in.

"Oh hey gerbil!" Mara said. She had picked up the nickname from Poppy.

"What was Mick doing in here?" he asked.

"We were just talking," Mara said. "What's wrong with that?"

"Do you still have feelings for him?" Jerome asked.

"No!" Mara said. "Why would you ask that?" Jerome shook his head.

"I'm sorry," he said. :That;s my jealous side kicking in."

"I didn't know Jerome Clarke had a jealous side!" Mara joked.

"It usually happens when I'm around pretty girls" Jerome said. Mara smiled. "Now come on, you and I have a dinner date...well with my dad!"

"Oh my gosh I completely forgot!" Mara said scrambling to get all of her things together. "Lets go!"

Joy and Nina were leaving the library with a full plan about the fundraiser, which had turned into more of a contest.

"Can I ask you something?" Nina asked.

"Sure!" Joy said.

"Why aren't you hanging with Patricia and Mara? I mean, I know that you're all working on a journalism internship together.'

"Not really," Joy said. "Mara is mainly working on her French internship and Patricia has kind of abandoned it. Especially after what happened between her and Eddie." Nina nodded. "What did happen between them?"

"Its kind of a long story," Nina said.

"Does it have something to do with Sibuna?" Joy asked. Nina paused in her steps. "Sorry, I didn't mean to intrude on the sacred Sibuna Secrets." Joy started to walk away.

"Joy wait!" Nina said. "I would tell you but, you're not officially a member!"

"And why I am not?" Joy asked. "Why can't I be a member? I suspect you need more people, now that Patricia isn't in anymore." Nina sighed.

"I will talk to the others." she said. "But no promises!" Joy smiled.

Author's Note: So, is Joy going to become an official member of Sibuna? Do you want her to? And what about the Mick/Mara/Jerome love/hate triangle? What do you think will happen there?

Review please! :)


	14. Chapter 14: House of Decision

When Nina and Joy walked into the common room at the school for lunch, there was a commotion. All of the Anubis House residents were there, well almost all of them.

"What's going on?" Nina asked.

"Patricia's gone!" Mara said.

"What?!" Nina and Joy said together.

"She went home," Mara said.

"What?! Why?" Nina and Joy both said again.

"Ok, could you two please stop talking at the same time?" Mara asked.

"Sorry, When did she leave?" Joy asked.

"I dont know," Mara said. "When I went back to the house to get something, all of her stuff was gone," Joy ran out of the common room, going to the House.

Mr Sweet walked in and everybody bombarded him with questions.

"Why did she leave?"

"Is she coming back?"

"Did aliens take her?"

"This is like Joy leaving all over again."

"Miss Millington, I would appreciate it if you wouldn't bring that up and no Mr Lewis I assure you that aliens did not take her." Mr Sweet said. "And to answer the rest of your questions, Patricia has left for personal reasons, that I will not reveal. I would suggest that you wait before you try to contact her." Everybody then began to pull out their cellphones to call or text Patricia. Mr Sweet sighed and walked back to his office. Mara went to the House to see if Joy was ok.

Joy ran into her room to see that Patricia's side of the room was bare. Joy attempted to call her, but her phone was switched off. She sat on her bed trying not to cry. She noticed a piece of paper lying under her pillow. Curiously she pulled it out and read:

Joy,

I know you'll be the first one back to see if I'm gone, so I hope you'll be the first and only person to read this. I'm sorry I have left without an explanation but I can't handle any goodbyes right now. I can't say much but right now I feel as though everyone has abandoned me. Eddie is more worried about fulfilling his duties as Osirian, and you've been busy hanging with Mara. You're still my best friend, I just need some time to sort some things out. I'm not even sure if I'll come back next term, but I promise to keep in touch. Just wait for me to call, yeah? I'm sorry again for leaving like this.

talk to you soon

Patricia

Joy was folding up the note when Mara walked in.

"Is that from Patricia?" Mara asked. "When is she coming back? Did she say?"

"She's not coming back," Joy said. She put the letter in her pocket.

"What? Why" Mara asked. "Can I read that?"

"Ummm, no..." Joy said. Mara looked shocked.

"O...kay?"

"Look can we just get back to working on the website?" Joy said trying to change the subject. "I have an article to write." She walked out of the room before Mara could protest.

Back at the school Nina, Fabian, and Amber were all talking. Eddie was somewhat listening to the conversation.

"I feel like this is somewhat my fault" Nina said.

"Why do you always blame yourself for everything?" Fabian asked.

"Because sometimes it is," Amber said. "Like when..."

"Amber!" Fabian whispered. "Not helping."

"If its anybody's fault its mine!" Eddie said. "I guess maybe I was too hard on her."

"You had no way of knowing that this was going..." Nina started to say. Joy came walking back into the common room. She walked up to Eddie and slapped him in the face. Everybody was schocked.

"What was that for?" Eddie asked.

"You know exactly what that was for!" Joy snapped. "You're the reason Joy left, because you had to go and break her heart. Who do you think you..." Fabian pulled Joy back. She shoved him off

"And for the rest of you, I know you had something to do with her leaving," Joy said. "You know, if you're going to keep secrets from everybody, I don't know why I wanted to be in your gang anyway." She went to walk away.

"Joy wait!" Nina said. Joy stopped in her tracks. "Guys, we really need to talk!"

At the Sibuna meeting place, everybody was quiet. Joy sat away from everybody, her arms crossed.

"I know after everything that's going on, we need to stay together, more than ever!" Nina said. "What if this is what the spirit wants, to split us up! I don't want that to happen. We've already lost two people, Patricia and Alfie"

"Well, Alfie is going to find out that we're lying to him, sooner or later," Amber pointed out.

"Well, its your job to make sure that he doesn't" Fabian said. Nina pointed out.

"What about us?" Eddie asked pointing to him and Joy.

"If you guys are serious about being official Sibuna members..." Nina said.

"I'm not so sure anymore," Joy said standing up. "I've almost lost my life...twice, and now I may have lost my best friend, because of you guys!"

"Look Joy, we had no way of knowing exactly how things were going to turn out!" Fabian said. "It was Patricia's choice to leave the group, we couldn't stop her."

"But one thing is for sure," Nina said. "We need your help! Fabian was right from the beginning, we should have included you!"

"I can't believe I'm saying this," Amber said. "But we could really use you Joy."

"Promise to tell me everything?" Joy asked.

"Promise!" Nina said. They all smiled.

"Alright, I'm in," Joy said. They all smiled.

"Ok, tonight we make it official!" Nina said. "Sibuna?" She covered her right eye. Everybody covered her right eye.

"Sibuna!"

Author's Note: This was another one of my favorite Chapters to write. What did you think? :)


	15. Chapter 15: House of FamilyFabina

When they walked back into the House, they were bombarded by Alfie. He pulled out a measuring tape and started measuring Amber's height and the size of her head.

"Uh, Alfie what are you doing?" Amber asked.

"Nina told me about Victor and the aliens," Alfie said. They all looked at Nina. "I've done some research on how to keep them away from you, so I'm making protection for you. "Amber looked at Nina confused.

"Wow!" Nina said. "Alfie, you're being such an amazing boyfriend by protecting Amber. Isn't that right Amber?" 'play along' she whispered to Amber.

"Oh, right!" Amber said. "You're doing a wonderful job Alfie, but if you're making protection, you should make some for everybody. Nobody is safe!"

"You're right," Alfie said. "I'd better get to work." He rushed back to his room. Everybody looked at Nina

"Ok," Eddie said. "What was that about?"

"Ok, Alfie caught me in Victor's office, so I may have told him Victor was an alien and that we were all in trouble, so he didn't become suspicious." Nina said very fast.

"Wait, what were you doing in Victor's office? Fabian asked. Nina realized she had forgotten to tell them what had happened while he and Amber were at the library.

"I was trying to see how far Victor had gotten on the Elixir," Nina said. "And get this, I found photos of Victor, Mr Sweet, and Jerome's dad from a long time ago."

"We, where are they?" Fabian asked.

"I had to hide them under Victor's desk before Alfie caught me," Nina said.

"Well let's get them!" Amber said.

"But Victor's in his office," Joy said.

"Ok, so we get him out of his office" Fabian said.

"This sounds like a job for me," Eddie said. He walked upstairs and knocked on Victor's office door. The others hid in the living room.

"Enter," Victor said who was making notes in his notebook. Eddie walked in. "Well, what is it?"

"We are having some problems with the plumbing in the boys bathroom and Trudy is out" Eddie said. Victor sighed.

"Let me have a look at it then," he said. As he walked past Eddie, Eddie saw Victor's keys on his desk. He grabbed them and followed Victor downstairs. When the caretaker entered the bathroom, Eddie shut the door and locked it. He motioned to the others to go upstairs.

"Miller, you had better open this door immediately!" Victor shouted banging on the door.

"No can do!" Eddie said. "This is payback for all the manure I had to dig through last term." Upstairs Nina and Fabian entered Victor's office while Amber and Joy kept lookout.

"I can't believe we're breaking into Victor's office!" Joy said.

"Relax Joy!" NIna said. "We've done this a lot!"

"Oh yeah?" Joy asked. "And how many time have you been caught?"

"Umm...a few," Fabian said.

"Great," Joy said.

"Lets just hurry up and get out of here," Nina said. She looked under the desk and found the pictures where she left them. "Got em! Lets go!" They were about to leave when Fabian noticed something on his desk.

"Hey, Nina look at this!" Fabian said. He picked up a few papers with Egyptian writing on them. It was the final Chapter of the Book of Isis."

"Is this what I think it is?" Nina asked.

"The ingredients to the Elixir of Life," Fabian said.

"What does it say?"

"I have no idea,"

"Well take pictures of it, we can interpret later," Nina said. Downstairs Victor was still banging on the door.

"This is enough!" Victor said. "You know, you're just like your father!"

"Ha, I doubt my father ever did this," Eddie laughed.

"Actually your father was quite the troublemaker when we we're younger," Victor said. "You'd be shocked at what he's done!"

"Like what?" Eddie asked curiously.

"I'm not at liberty to say," Victor said. "I suggest you ask your father. Now let me out or I will make sure you're kicked out of this school for good!" Eddie saw the front door being open and Trudy walked in with groceries. Mr Sweet was helping her. Eddie quickly unlocked the door and tried to escape to his room.

"Get back here boy!" Victor shouted.

"What's going on here?" Mr Sweet asked.

"Mr Miller here thought it would be funny to lock me in the bathroom," Victor said.

"Hey, I've got a reputation to keep," Eddie said.

"That's enough Eddison," Mr Sweet said. "We will talk about this tomorrow at dinner"

"Yeah, we have a lot to talk about" Eddie said.

"As your punishment, you are to go straight to bed!" Victor said. "And you will spend the entire weekend doing all the chores. Eddie sighed.

Nina and the others heard the adults downstairs.

"Hurry Fabian!" Nina said. He kept taking pictures of the symbols and writing.

"If you'll excuse me, I have some work to return to!" Victor said. They heard him coming up the stairs.

"Come on Fabian!" Amber said. Without finishing the pictures, Fabian and NIna left the office and they ran to NIna's room.

"That was close!" Joy said. The other's laughed.

"Ok, I'll hide these photos," NIna said. "Looks like we'll have to wait until tomorrow for you and Eddie's initiation, if Eddie is grounded."

"We'll have to do it tomorrow, before anyone wakes up," Fabian said. "Ok, I better go, I have to get ready for dinner."

"But dinner isn't for awhile," Joy said.

"Oh, um, i promised Trudy I would help her out," Fabian said. He gave Nina a kiss and quickly walked out.

"Aww he's so sweet helping Trudy" Nina said.

"Yeah," Amber said with a smile on her face.

"Yeah, it is" Joy said with a frown.

"I'm sorry Joy," Nina said. "I know how you still feel about Fabian"

"No, its ok, Joy said. "Its just that, all my friends have boyfriends and I'm still single.

"You'll find someone eventually!" Nina said.

"Hey, Eddie's single!" Amber said. Joy and Nina looked at her. "Yeah, I know, bad idea!"

"What about Mick?" Nina suggested. "I hear he's looking for someone to help him train."

"Yeah," Joy said uncertainly. "Maybe" She was confused. One, Mick was one of her friend's ex-boyfriends and two, they never really talked so she wasn't sure how to approach him.

Later on the girls all went downstairs for dinner, Amber, Nina, and Joy. Mara was with Jerome at his dad's house. Trudy was just about done setting everything out.

"Nina darling, could you go ask Fabian to come for dinner?" Trudy asked. Amber and Trudy grinned at each other.

"Sure..." NIna said uncertainly wondering what they were smiling about. She walked to Fabian's room, knocking on the door.

"Come in," she heard Fabian say.

Walking in she said, "Hey Trudy said dinner...is...ready" She stopped in her tracks at what she saw. In the middle of the room was a table lit by candles. Fabian smiled at her and offered her seat.

"What is this?" she asked as she sat down.

"A dinner date," Fabian said. "I thought it was about time was had one. Mick gave me the idea and Trudy helped me cook. Well, she made it. I'm not much of a cook."

"My boyfriend doesn't know how to cook?" Nina asked in a pretend shocked voice. "Not good." They both laughed. As they ate dinner, they talked about different things. The fundraiser, their work at the library, Nina's gran, Sibuna.

"Fabian," NIna said on a serious note. "What is going to happen to us? We're not even of age and we've found treasure, been cursed, haunted by a spirit, and now we're being hunted by her daughter?"

"You make is sound like we're doomed," Fabian said.

"Well, we kind of are," Nina said.

"No, we're not!" Fabian said. "We've made it this far, we've been through a lot, like searching through creepy attics, errie tunnels..."

"...pushed down a chasm, fallen down a hole, cursed" Nina contined.

"Look, we've been through a lot of bad things, but it has only made us stronger," Fabian said. "Nothing is going to tear us apart, not our relationship, not our friendships. I promise things will get better, as long as we work together.

"Aww, you're so sweet when you want to be!" Nina smiled.

"And I'm not done yet!" Fabian said. He pulled his guitar out from under the table. He began to play a few chords and Nina immediately knew what song it was.

I_t's the things you do for me,_

_It's the way you make me feel,_  
_It's everythng you are,_  
_You're my shinning star,_  
_No matter where you are._

_And now you're in my life,_  
_I feel the strenght inside,_  
_No mountain seems so high,_  
_No river seems too wide,_  
_Now you're by my side._

_You're the best thing in my life, _  
_You're the best thing in my day,_  
_You're the one thing in my life,_  
_You make everything okay,_  
_you give me my perfect day._

Fabian couldn't finish the song, Nina got up and kissed him.

Author's Note: I had fun writing this chapter, especially the Fabina moment. A lot more is happening now, what will happen in the next chapter?


	16. Chapter 16: House of Osirian

At Jerome's dad's house, Jerome and Mara were welcomed in by Poppy.

"Poppy, I didn't know you were going to be here!" Jerome said. "Why aren't you at mum's?"

"Well, dad told me you would be here," Poppy said. "So I knew I had to be here to help with dinner. You know he's not a good cook."

"Well considering I was in prison for a while," John said walking out from the kitchen "I think I have a reasonable excuse" They all laughed.

"I love your dress!" Poppy said to Mara. "But why did you dress up?"

"Well, Ive never been invited to a boyfriend's house before," Mara said. "So I thought this was a special occasion."

"You look lovely!" John said. They all sat down at the dinner table and enjoyed their food. They talked about their summer vacations and Mara's french and journalism internships. They joked around about Jerome's sports internship and his training. After dessert, Poppy took Mara upstairs to show her her room. Jerome helped his dad clean up.

"I just want you to know that I'm extremely proud of the man you've become," John said. "You're no longer the boy playing pranks and asking for attention."

"Yeah" Jerome said quietly.

"Is something bother you?" hi dad asked.

"Actually,yeah. It was something Mr Sweet said when we were talking," Jerome said. "Something about you and him? You two used to be great friends?" John was quiet for a moment.

"Is that all he told you?" he asked.

"Well, no" Jerome said. "He said that you two kind of had a falling out."

"Well, that's what happened," John said. "And that's all you need to know."

"But why?" Jerome asked. "Why won't you tell me?"

"Jerome, you don't need to know everything," his dad said sternly. "All you need to know is I made some bad choices and they left me with a lot of regrets. Can we please drop this?" At that moment the girls came back downstairs.

"Mara, we had best be getting back to the House" Jerome said.

"Already?" Mara and Poppy asked.

"Yes," Jerome said. "I have a...uh...an early training with Mick and Mrs Robinson tomorrow."

"Will you come back soon?" John asked as they walked out the door.

"Maybe" Jerome said.

The next morning the gang sneaked out before Victor woke up. Joy and Eddie brought with them what Nina and Fabian told them to bring. Eddie brought a signed baseball glove and Joy brought Bunsy Buns the Second. Her dad had bought another one after Victor had burned her other stuffed animal. Amber had the fire going and NIna and Fabian were standing around it.

"So what do we have to do?" Eddie asked.

"Throw your things in the fire," Nina instructed.

"What?!" Joy and Eddie exclaimed.

"I had to wait six hours in the rain to get this signed." Eddie said holding up the glove. "It may be worth a lot of money some day. I'm not throwing it in the fire.

"And I just got Bunsy Buns replaced." Joy said.

"Do you guys want to be in Sibuna or not?" Amber asked. Eddie and Joy both sighed and threw the glove and the bunny in the fire. Nina told them what to say.

Joy raised her hand ""I Joy Mercer, being of sound mind, promise to protect the secrets of Anubis House and promise to stand by my fellow club members NIna Martin Amber Millington and Fabian Rutter and Eddie Miller."

Eddie raised his hand. "I Eddie Miller, being of sound mind, promise to protect the secrets of Anubis House and promise to stand by my fellow club members Amber Millington and Fabian Rutter and Nina Martin and Joy Mercer"

"Congrats guys!" Nina said. "You're officially members of Sibuna!" They all covered their right eye and said "Sibuna"

"That's it?" Eddie asked. "No drinking strange liquids or wandering through dangerous tunnels?"

"That can be arranged." Amber said.

"No thanks," Joy said. "I've had enough of tunnels. And you guys owe me a new bunsy buns!" They headed back up to the House. "Oh and I talked to Mr Sweet. He said we can present our fundraiser on Monday to the school"

"I forgot all about that!" Nina said.

"Don't worry," Joy said. "I've got it all planned out."

"Thanks Joy, You're a lifesaver" Nina smiled.

"You and Joy seem to be getting along/" Fabian said as they walked together.

"She's actually not that bad now that she's not trying to steal my boyfriend" NIna said. They laughed.

"yeah, I can't tell you how uncomfortable it is to have two girls fighting over you" Fabian said.

Monday morning, the students gathered in the common room. Mr Sweet stood on the stage with Nina, Joy, and Fabian standing behind them.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have an announcement from a couple of your classmates," he said. He turned it over to them.

"Well, as you know the library that used to hold the Treasure of Egypt Exhibition is low on funds," NIna said.

"No we didn't know," one of the students said.

"Well you do now," Joy said.

"Ok guys, we talked to a local newspaper who is doing an essay contest. The winner school recieves $10,000" Nina said. "The theme of the essay is 'What have you learned from your school?'"

"And what's in it for us?" someone else asked.

"We win money for the library," Fabian said. "We'll be able to buy artifacts, restore books, extend it."

"What about using the money for new books, better computers, and better food for the cafeteria?" Several of the students agreed.

"Guys, this is our school's heritage we're talking about!" Nina said. "This school and the library are based on the Egyptian heritage. This is our chance to help it grow. And if we can continue to help keep this library running, we can find ways to raise money fore the school, like new books and better food..."

"And new uniforms!" Amber said. The students laughed.

"Yes Amber," Nina said. "But we have to start somewhere and the library really needs it Anybody who wants to enter see me or Joy for an entry form" The room was quiet. "Did I mention the winner gets their picture in the paper?" At that moment, more than half the students came running to the stage asked for a form.

"The essays are due in two days time!" Joy told everyone. Once the room cleared out, Fabian pulled Nina aside.

"You did great up there!" he said.

"You think so?" she asked.

"Yeah," Fabian said. "Great speech!"

"I hoped you remember it," Nina said. "Cause I didn't" They laughed. "Well lets hope its enough to win money for the library."

"Here give me an entry form" Fabian said.

"You're entering?" NIna asked.

"Why not. You should enter too." Nina smiled then she saw something behind Fabian. It was the spirit.

"I'm still watching you," she said. "Don't forget about me" Then she disappeared. Fabian saw the look on Nina's face.

"What is it?" he asked looking around/

"It was her," Nina said. "She said..."

"What's wrong?" Eddie asked running up to them. "I heard you were in trouble."

"What? Nothing" Nina said. "I'm ok. Who told you I was in trouble?"

"Nobody did really," Eddie said. "I sensed that something was wrong"

"You sensed it?" Fabian asked.

"Yeah," Eddie said. "Just like I did when she needed help last time."

"So you're saying you can tell when I'm in trouble?" Nina asked.

"Yeah," Eddie said. "Weird right? It must be a power of the Osirian"

"Yeah, weird," NIna said. "But kind of cool, right Fabian?"

"Yeah, cool" Fabian said with a hint of jealousy.

Author's Note: Ok, so I am now up to date with what I have posted in Wattpad. I will be posting in Wattpad and Fanfiction. Chapter 17 coming soon.

What did you think of this chapter? Is there a possible Neddie relationship in the future? Or can Fabina stay together?

Please Review or you can PM any suggestions you may have. Or tweet me kayla_danee2011! I will post Chapter 17 when I reach 600 followers! :)


	17. Chapter 17: House of Choices

At the library Nina and Fabian continued their work with Jasper. Fabian was on the first floor reading and Nina was upstairs helping Jasper catalog some books.

"I appreciate what you, Joy, and Fabian have been doing to help raise money. The essay contest was a brilliant idea." Jasper said.

"No problem," Nina said. She went back to cataloging the books.

"Is everything okay?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah, I guess,?" NIna said.

"If you need someone to talk to, you can tell me" Jasper said. "I'd say we're practically family."

"Well, its just that I'm not sure I want to do this anymore," Nina said. "I llke helping out in the library and stuff but I talked to Mrs Andrews and she thought maybe the French internship would interest me. I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize to me," Jasper said. "If that something you want to do, then go for it."

"I would, but I'm worried how he would react," Nina said glancing over at Fabian.

"NIna, if he likes you and trust me, he really, really likes you, then he'll understand and be happy for you. Talk to him about it."

Downstairs, Fabian was still skimming through a book when he saw the words _Chosen One_ and _Osirian_. He read:

_When the Osirian first discovers his powers as protector of the Chosen One, he will be the ultimate guardian. He will sense when she is in trouble and be able to protect her. He will be there to keep her away from harm. The bond they share is nearly unbreakable, growing closer until they're relationship is more than a friendship._

Fabian slammed the book shut. He couldn't read anymore. The only thing he got out of it was that Nina and Eddie are meant to be together and there was nothing he could do about it.

The next morning Joy was walking downstairs when she saw Mick getting ready to head out for a run.

"Going for a run?" she asked.

"Yeah," Mick said. "Tell Trudy I may be late getting back for breakfast."

"Sure," Joy said heading into the living room. She stopped and turned. "Hey Mick."

"What's up?"

"I was wondering if maybe we could…" Joy stuttered, "Maybe you and I could…I can always..help you train."

"Are you okay?" he asked. "I could've sworn you just asked if you could help me train."

"Yeah," Joy said. "I just though that maybe since Mara can't train you and Amber won't help you, you might want some company."

"I'm good," Mick said. "Thanks for the offer though…um…I think i need some water." He headed into the kitchen. Fabian, Eddie, and Amber were in there.

"Dude, you'll never guess what Joy just asked me!" Mick told Fabian. "She wants to help me train!"

"Really?" Fabian asked. "What did you say?"

"No, of course!" Mick said. "It'd be weird, cause she's Mara's best friend."

"I thought you and Mara were history!" Amber said.

"What?!" Mick asked. "No, look, Mara and Jerome will break up as soon as she realizes what a jerk Jerome really is and she'll come back to me."

"Mick," Eddie said. "You want my opinion? Move on! Mara is over you!"

"Whatever," Mick said. "I still like her and I'm not going to give up." Standing in the hallway was Mara listening to everything they said.

During lunch, at the first opportunity that he got, Jerome snuck into Mr Sweet's office, picking the lock with one of Amber's hair pins. The first thing he did was search Mr Sweet's desk for anything linking Mr Sweet to his dad. He searched his drawers, trying to find something, anything. In one of the filing cabinets he found some old photos. One was of Mr Sweet, Victor, and Jerome's dad, when they were younger. Another was of Mr Sweet and a lady, who was very familiar to Jerome. It was his mother. What was his mom doing in a picture with Eddie's dad? Unless…

The door opened and in walked Eddie. He saw Jerome.

"What are you doing in here?" he asked.

"Nothing," Jerome said stuffing the pictures in his back pocket. He attempted to sneak out of the office, but Eddie grabbed the pictures.

"Hey!" Jerome said. Eddie looked at the pictures.

"What were you going to do with these?" Eddie asked.

"Show them to my dad," Jerome said. "He's hiding something from me and I'm trying to find out what it is. Our dad's used to be good friends but something happened to where they won't even look at each other."

"Really?" Eddie asked thinking. "There is a lot my dad hasn't' told me."

"Aren't you tired of our dad's keeping secrets?" Jerome asked. Eddie nodded.

"Totally," Eddie said. "Anytime I bring anything up, my dad just changes the subject."

"Well, how about we work together to figure out what it is." Jerome said. "Starting with these pictures. See that one of your dad and that lady? That is my mum."

"You're joking?" Eddie asked

"I think I would know who my mother is," Jerome said.

"Wait, are you thinking what I think you're thinking?" Eddie asked.

"Only if you're thinking I'm thinking of what you're thinking," Jerome said.

"What?"

"Yeah, I have no idea what I just said there,"

"So let me get this straight," Eddie said. "You think that my dad used to be with your mom until your dad stole her away from my dad?"

"Yeah, that's what Im thinking," Jerome said. "It sounds like something my dad would do. He did go to prison for stealing."

"And maybe they got into this huge fight about it?" Eddie asked.

"So our dad's are enemies and their sons are buddies," Jerome said. "Weird."

"I have an idea, if we could somehow get them together and possibly get them to talk things out." Eddie said. "I'll talk to my dad and you talk to your dad." Mara walked up to them.

"Hey Jerome, you ready for lunch?" she asked.

"Yeah," Jerome said. He turned to Eddie. "We'll talk later." Him and Mara started making their way to the common room.

"What was that about?" she asked.

"Oh, nothing" Jerome said. "Just boy talk."

"Come on Jerome, you can tell me," Mara said. "We have an honest relationship remember? No secrets. And you still haven't told me what happened with your dad at dinner."

"Oh that," Jerome said. "Well, I asked him what happened with Mr Sweet and he refused to talk about it. That's what I was talking to Eddie about."

"Oh, well hopefully your dad will tell you," Mara said. "But give him time and maybe he'll talk to you."

"I can't have a good relationship with my dad if he's not honest with me," Jerome said. They sad down on some of the sofas. Mara was supposed to be working on some French papers but was distracted.

"Why are you so quiet?" he asked.

"Just thinking," she said.

"I know that look," Jerome said. "What's wrong?"

"Well, did you know that Mick still likes me?" Mara asked.

"That came out of nowhere," Jerome said. "Its pretty obvious he still likes you."

"Really? I never noticed."

"So you never noticed how he's always trying to get your attention?" Jerome asked inching closer to Mara.

"No, i honestly don't" Mara said. Jerome smiled.

"Well, do you notice that I'm trying to get your attention?" he asked. They were about to kiss when Mick walked up to them.

"Hey Mara," he said. "I was wondering if you could give me a hand with my science homework?"

"Umm, I'm sorry Mick, I can't" Mara said. "It wouldn't be a good idea."

"Why not?" Mick asked. "Its not like I'm asking you to cheat for me. I just want some tutoring."

"Why don't you ask Joy for help?" Mara suggested.

"Why does everyone want me to get help from Joy?" Mick snapped.

"Look, she said no," Jerome said. "So why don't you ask Alfie or someone for help."

"I wasn't talking to you," Mick said. "And besides Alfie hates Math. You wouldn't know though."

"What are you talking about?"

"You're so busy hanging out with your girlfriend, you forgot about you best friend."

"Guys…" Mara tried to interrupt.

"You have no idea what you're talking about., you're just jealous."

"Maybe I am, but that's just because I think Mara deserves more than you,"

"You're wrong!" Jerome said angrily.

"No, you're wrong!"

"Guys…" Mara said again.

"Mara, please tell this big haired freak you like me more!" Mick said.

"Please tell this meat head you like me more!" Jerome said. They both looked at her. Mara was shocked at this sudden argument and was even more shocked that they wanted her to chose.

"I…I guess I chose," she paused. "Neither," The whole room, which had gone quiet during the argument, gasped.

"What?" Jerome and Mick said.

"What?" Amber, Nina, Fabian, and Eddie said.

"What?" the rest of the room said.

"I'm sorry," Mara said to Jerome. "But this fighting is pointless and I won't be in the middle of it. She grabbed her things and ran out of the room in tears. Joy ran after her.

"What just happened?" Nina asked.

"I think Mara and Jerome just broke up," Fabian said.

"Poor Jerome," Amber said. Jerome was standing there with a shocked look on his face.

Authors Note: So I know what you're thinking. Why is everyone breaking up? Don't worry I have it all planned out. What did you think? Review!

Will try to upload Chapter 18 this weekend.

follow me on twitter kayla_danee2011 for updates. :)


	18. Chapter 18:House of Amfie

"Okay, why is everybody breaking up?" Amber asked. "First Patricia and Eddie, now Mara and Jerome?" She looked at Nina and Fabian. "You two had better not break up! Oh no! What if me and Alfie are next?" Alfie walked into the common room and saw Jerome's face.

"What's wrong buddy?" he asked. Jerome shushed him.

"Just leave me alone," Jerome said and walked away. Alfie was confused. Amber walked up to him and gave him a hug. "What just happened?"

"Mara broke up with Jerome," Fabian said. Alfie was stunned.

"I should go talk to him," he said. Amber stopped him.

"No, you should leave him," she said. "He seems pretty upset. Besides, you still need to take me on that picnic!"

"I thought picnics weren't out thing?" Alfie asked surprised.

"I changed my mind."

"Well then Princess Amber, your carriage awaits!" Alfe said. He took her hand and walked away.

"Sometimes I wonder what would happen Amber and Alfie if Alfie found out we're lying to him," Nina said.

"Lets hope we don't have to find out!" Fabian said. He opened up a notebook, which had the symbols he copied down from Victor's office.

"Any luck?" Nina asked.

"Not really," Fabian said. "I'm guessing you need a certain book or something to interpret it."

"Maybe Victor has something in his office," Nina suggested. "Did you seen anything on his desk?"

"There was a lot of things on his desk," Fabian said. "And I don't think we should sneak back into his office, I'm surprised we haven't been caught yet!"

"Yeah, its only a matter of time before he puts an alarm system in his office," Nina said. They laughed.

"Well if anybody can figure this out, its you!" Nina said holding his hand. Fabian smiled at her.

"Now what about you?" he asked. "Having fun in the library?"

"Actually I wanted to talk to you about that..." Nina hesitated. "I was talking to Mrs Andrews and..."

"...you want to do the French internship," Fabian finished for her.

"How did you know?"

"I heard you talking to Jasper and I'm ok with it!" Fabian said. "If its something you want to do, go for it! And we don't have to do everything together."

"You're the best!" Nina said kissing him on the cheek. "I'm going to go talk to Mr Sweet." As Nina walked away, Eddie walked up to Fabian.

"Whats up?" Eddie asked sitting across from him. "You having any luck with those drawings?"

"They're symbols," Fabian said. "And no, not really."

"Can I take a look?" Eddie asked.

"I really doubt you would know anything..." Fabian said. Eddie grabbed it.

"I've seen these before, in a book in my dad's office." Eddie said. "Before he locked it in his safe."

"In his safe?" Fabian asked. "You don't happen to know how to crack one do you?"

"No...but Jerome does!" Eddie said.

"Somehow, I'm not surprised," Fabian said. "But we really shouldn't ask for his help, we don't want to bring any more people into this that we have to."

"I don't have to tell him what we're looking for," Eddie said. "We're helping each other learn more about our dads so I can suggest we look in the safe and when he's not looking I'll grab the book,"

"Well, as long as you're careful," Fabian said. Nina walked back in the common room.

"Its all settled," Nina said. "I start my French internship tomorrow!"

"Great!" Fabian said. "Eddie says he thinks he found something that may help us figure out these symbols."

"That's brilliant!" Nina said. "You know, I'm glad we let you in Sibuna. You've been a great help to us, and me."

"No kidding," Fabian muttered.

"What?" Nina asked.

"Um...nothing," Fabian said. He gathered his things. "I'm just going to go..." He was about to get up and walk away when Eddie's phone started to ring.

"That's weird," he said. "I don;t recognize the number." He answered it. "Hello?" Fabian and Nina listened closely.

"Hey, its me...we need to talk," Eddie froze at the voice. It was a girl's voice.

"Talk?" he asked.

"But not right now," the girl said. "I'm coming back, I need to see you." Before Eddie could say anything, she hung up.

"That was really weird," Eddie said.

"What was that about?" Fabian asked.

"I'm not really sure..." Eddie said thinking.

"Do you know who it was?" Nina asked.

"Yeah," Eddie said. "Patricia."

Joy caught up to Mara outside. Mara sat down on one of the benches, crying. Joy put her arm around her.

"Hey, what happened in there?" she asked.

"I don't even know," Mara said. "First Jerome and I were just talking and the next thing I know he and Mick were fighting over me."

"Why did you break up with him?" Joy asked. "I thought you really liked Jerome?"

"I did! I do!" Mara said. "I just got so upset at the fact that they wanted me to chose. I blame this on Mick. Why couldn't he just accept the fact that I moved on?"

"Well, I can understand why he's mad," Joy said. "You two never officially broke up!"

"So you're saying this is my fault?" Mara cried.

"No, I'm saying you should talk to them," Joy said. "You need to sort this out!"

"Why do I have bad luck when it comes to boys?" Mara asked.

"Hey, you're not the only one," Joy said. "Remember what happened between me and Fabian? You'll find the right one, whether its Mick or Jerome or someone else."

"Speaking of Mick," Mara said. "What's this I hear you asking to help him train?"

"Eh, it was worth a shot," Joy said. "He turned me down. I'm used to rejection though."

"Hey, don't give up," Mara said. "Maybe one day he'll say yes."

"This is nice," Joy said. "Us just talking. Since Patricia left, I haven't been able to have any girl time."

"No word from her then?" Mara asked. Joy shook her head. "I wonder what's going on with her." Joy shrugged. "Well if you ever need to talk about anything, you know where to find me."

"In our room," Joy joked.

"I'm in the next bed over," Mara laughed. They headed back inside. Joy went back into the common room and went over to Eddie, Nina, and Fabian.

"How's Mara?" Nina asked.

"She's pretty upset, but she's Mara. She'll figure something out." Joy said. "In the meantime, Nina we need to talk about the essay contest. The essays are due tomorrow and I've only gotten one entry back."

"Well, we can't expect someone to write an essay in a day," Nina said. "I still need to finish mine. I just don't know what to write about."

"I'm sure you'll find something," Joy said. "A lot has happened since you came here."

"Well, I can't really write about curses, Egyptian spirits, haunted tunnels, oh yeah, and the fact that our teachers kidnapped one of their students just so they could live forever," Nina said.

"You have to think between the lines," Joy said. "Think of all the things that happened when you weren't doing any of that." Nina thought about what she said.

"Ok, I'll remember that," Nina said. "But we need to talk about something more important that essays."

"What could be more important than getting you guys this money for the library?" Joy asked.

"Should we tell her?" Nina asked the boys.

"Tell me what?" Joy demanded.

"Patricia is on her way back." Eddie said.

"What? What? How do you know? When did you find this out? Why didn't you tell me?" Joy jumped up excitedly.

Which question did you want us to answer first?" Eddie asked.

"All of them!"

Well, she called me like two minutes before you walked in..."

"She called you?" Joy asked interrupting Eddie. "Before her best friend?" He rolled his eyes.

"She said she needed to talk to me about something and was on her way back. Then she hung up."

"Hmmm, that doesn't sound like Patricia," Joy said. "And she called you from her phone?"

"I didn't recognize the number," Eddie said. "But it definitely sounded like Patricia."

"I guess we'll find out when she gets here," Nina said.

"But we should keep quiet that she's on her way back." Fabian said. They all nodded.

Amber and Alfie were outside of the school moving their picnic. Alfie brought out dessert.

"Guess what it is!" Alfie said. "Its your favorite!"

"Cupcakes!" she said grabbing the box but then she paused. "Wait, these aren't Rasberry flavored are they?"

"No, no I learned my lesson," Alfie said. "These are Rasberry free." Amber took a cupcake, broke it in half and fed a piece to Alfie."

"Oh, yeah, I have something else for you!" Alfie said.

"Oh, I love presents!" Amber said. "Is it jewelry, a cool hat?"

"I'm gonna say yes!" Alfie said. He reached behind him and brought out a silver hat made out of aluminum foil.

"What is that?" Amber asked in a disgusted voice.

"Its protection," Alfie said. "From the aliens."

"You want me to wear that?..."

"I don't want to take any chances!" Alfie said. "If Victor is an alien, its better to be safe than sorry! I made some for the others too.. Will you please wear it?" Amber thought for a moment.

"Does it come in pink?" she asked.

"Are you kidding me?" Alfie asked. "Pink?!" He turned around and pulled out a couple more hats. "Do you prefer hot pink or light pink?" Amber chose the hot pink and slowly put it on her head.

"I look ridiculous, don't I?" she asked.

"No," Alfie said putting his arm around her. "You look smart. Thanks Ambs." He gave her a piece of his cupcake. They sat there enjoying their picnic. Amber's phone dinged. It was a text from Nina.

"Umm..." Amber said. "I have to go...emergency...umm...drama lesson!" She gave Alfie a kiss on the cheek and ran back towards the school still wearing the "protection" hat. When she joined the others, they all stared at her and her hat.

"Umm..Amber?" Fabian asked.

"What?" she asked trying to figure out what they were staring at.

"I didn't know aluminum hats were in style," Joy said. "Is this something new you're trying?" The others laughed.

"I don't want to talk about it," Amber said taking it off.

"Wait, wait, wait," Eddie said. "Is that the "protection" Alfie said he was making for you?" They laughed again.

"You wouldn't be laughing if you knew that he made one for each of you!" Amber said. They stopped laughing.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Joy said. "I don't think I have any shoes to match!" They started laughing again.

"Did you guys interupt my picnic to make fun of me or are you going to tell me what was so important?" Amber asked.

"We have big news!" Nina said. "Well actually two things we have to tell you!"

"But you can't say anything!" Fabian said.

"Not even to me?" someone said behind them. They all turned to see Alfie glaring at them.

Author's Note: Hey guys, sorry its taken me so long to update! What did you guys think? Comments suggestions, reviews are greatly appreciated! Not sure when I'll update again, hopefully soon.


	19. Chapter 19: House of More Problems

"I thought you had an emergency drama lesson?" Alfie demanded. "It looks like you had an emergency drama discussion instead."

"No, Alfie you don't understand!" Amber said.

"I understand just fine!" Alfie said angrily. "You lied to me! You all lied to me!" He stomped out of the common room.

"What have I done?" Amber said sadly.

"Go after him," Nina said. " "He could ruin everything!" Amber ran after Alfie.

"I knew this would happen!" NIna said putting her head in her hands. "We should just drop this and forget about it, before I cause any more trouble."

"Nina, who knows what this sprit is capable of," Fabian said. "If she is as bad as her mother, we have no choice but to figure out how to stop her."

"But how do I manage to get us roped into this?" Nina asked. "Everywhere I go, I bring trouble."

"We're in this together Nina!" Joy said. "Sibuna?" She covered her eye. Eddie and Fabian copied her.

"I don't know any more guys..." Nina said. "I'm gonna go for a walk."

"Did you want me to come with you?" Fabian asked.

"Its okay," Nina said. "But I need to be alone"

Alfie barged in the house walking into the living room. Amber followed after him.

"Alfie, will you stop and talk to me?" Amber said.

"Are you sure you don't want to continue talking behind my back?" Alfie demanded.

"We weren't talking about you," Amber said.

"No you weren't," Alfie said. "But you weren't talking to me. You lied to me."

"I knew you would be mad if I told you I was back in Sibuna."

"It would have been better than being lied to," Alfie said. "Why are you back in Sibuna anyway? What more could happen in this house?"

"There's a lot more that you don't know about," Amber said. "And you won't because you're not a Sibuna anymore."

"I left so we could focus on our relationship," Alfie said. "I thought that's what you wanted."

"I do Alfie, you know I do, but my friends are more important to me,' Amber said.

"They're obviously more important to you than me if you lied to me," Alfie said. "What's next? Are you going to tell me that Victor is not really an alien?" Amber was quiet, staring at the ground. Alfie turned away from her.

"Amber, I don't think this is going to work out." Alfie said.

Nina was walking around on the school grounds. She held her locket. She walked towards the library, but instead of going in, she walked around it. She sat on a bench near a pond. There she thought about what she was facing, and the pros and cons about going against it. She could either figure out how to defeat this spirit and rid herself of her Chosen One duties forever and in the process lose some of her friends, or she could walk away from this and lose all of her friends forever. Now was the time she needed Sarah more than ever. But Sarah couldn't help them anymore, her spirit was at rest and her dollhouse was destroyed. The only thing she had left was the locket. This time, she was alone, but she wasn't alone. She had her friends, who had been with her the whole time. She had Fabian, her best friend, who had never given up on her, so she couldn't give up on herself.

She sat there for awhile and during that time, she worked on her essay. Her thoughts had given her a lot to write about. When she was finished she decided to head back to the House and hand it to Joy. She turned to see Jasper heading towards her.

"Hey, Nina," he said. "Just the person I was looking for. Actually I'm surprised to find you out here. Is everything ok?"

"Yeah, just needed to clear my head," Nina said. "And work on my essay."

"Excellent," Jasper said. "So do you have everything sorted out?"

"With what?" Nina asked distracted.

"Your internship," Jasper reminded her.

"Oh yeah...um I start with Mrs Andrews tomorrow," Nina said with excitement.

"Well, I'm happy to see you're doing something you enjoy. At least now Fabian will be able to concentrate on working in the library." he joked. He pulled something out from the inside of his jacket. "And that reminds me, will you give this brochure to Fabian. It shows some of the artifacts I'm hoping to get for the library. I thought it would interest him."

"I'll be sure to pass it along," Nina said looking through it.

"Great," Jasper said. "And Nina, good luck"

"Thanks," she said. She was on her way back to the House passing the school when she heard someone walking behind her. She turned to see...

"Patricia!" she said running up to her and hugging her. "You're back already? When we got your phone call we didn't think you'd be here for a couple days!"

"What are you..." Patricia said confused.

"We have so much to tell you!" Nina interrupted her. "But I'm guessing you want to talk to Eddie first? Come on!"

"But I..." but before Patricia could say anymore, Nina was dragging her to the House.

"What do you mean this isn't going to work out?" Amber and Alfie were still arguing. Eddie was standing in the kitchen talking to Jerome.

"We're too different Amber," Alfie said.

"We can't break up!" Amber cried. "We just can't!"

"Maybe we should just take a break," Alfie said. "So we can figure out what we both want."

"Since when does Alfie know about relationships?" Jerome asked.

"Since he's been hanging around Amber so much," Eddie said.

"I guess I haven't noticed," Jerome said. "Maybe Mick is right and I've been hanging around my ex-girlfriend more than my best friend."

"Shows how much you yourself know about relationships" Eddie said. "You have to learn to balance your love life,"

"Well now I have no love life to balance," Jerome said.

"You just have to fin a way to win her over," Eddie said. "Make her remember why she likes you," Jerome thought about it.

"That's not a bad idea," he said. "I'll give it a try."

"Eh its what I do," Eddie said. "I'm just helping out one of my bros."

"What do you want?" Jerome asked knowing he wanted something.

"Well, I found a way for us to find out more about our dad's," Eddie said. "But it involves breaking into a safe." Jerome was quiet for a moment.

"I'm listening," he said.

"Just meet me out here after lights out," Eddie said. "I'm gonna go, I don't want to be here when the tears come." He pointed to Amber and Alfie. He walked out into the hallway to see Nina walking in the front door with...

"Patricia!" he said running up to her. "We didn't think you'd be back now"

"Eddie...I" before she could say anything else, he kissed her.

"Alfie, please don't do this," Amber said.

"I'm sorry Amber, but I'm done" Alfie said walking out of the living room.

"Could things get any worse?" Amber said. She ran after him. "Alfie!" She and him both stopped in the hallway when they saw Patricia.

"Trixie!" he said. "You came back!"

"Glad to have you back!" Amber said.

"Look Patricia, I know I said some mean things but I'm sorry and if you're..." Patricia held up her hand.

"Wait guys," she said. "We need to get one thing straight! I'm not Patricia." Everybody was quiet.

"Piper?" they all said together.

"Where is my sister?" Piper asked. They all looked at each other.

"Why is it that whenever I say things can't get much worse" Amber said. "They always do?

Author's Note: So what do you think? Any idea where Patricia could be? And what do you think Piper wants?

Please Review! :) Or tweet me kayla_danee2011


	20. Chapter 20: House of Thoughts

"Where is Patricia?" Piper asked again.

"She didn't tell you?" Nina asked.

"Tell me what?" Piper asked.

"Piper, Patricia went home," Eddie said. "She left a couple days ago. You haven't talked to her?"

"I haven't talked to her or my parents since I went back to the academy" Piper said.

"Why not?" Joy asked.

"Its a long story," Piper said. "I came her to surprise her."

"Well, you can't surprise someone who's not here" Alfie joked. "But I'm really surprised and happy you're here" They smiled at each other. Amber glared at the both of them.

"Well since Patricia isn't here," Amber said. "There's no need for you to be here." Everyone looked at Amber.

"You're right," Piper said. " I should probably go"

"Nonsense," Joy said. "You should stay! You can use Patricia's bed. I'm sure Mr Sweet wouldn't mind you staying again" Piper smiled.

"Sounds good," she said. "I guess I'll phone mum and dad in the morning and see if Patricia's okay" Joy went to go take Piper upstairs. Nina handed her the essay for the contest.

"I did my best," she said. "Hopefully it'll be enough"

"I'm sure it will be," Fabian said. Nina smiled.

"Oh, yeah! I have something for you!" she said pulling the brochure out of her pocket and handing it to him. "Its from Jasper."

"Great!" he said looking through it.

"Why are you all lingering in the hall?" Victor asked coming in through the front door. "You should be getting ready for dinner! Off to your rooms!" After dinner Nina went to Mara's room to work with her on all the French assignments Mrs Andrews had assigned to them. Piper was reading a book.

"Its so quiet," Mara said. "Piper, do you think maybe you could play some music for us?"

"I don't think so," Piper said.

"Why not?" Mara asked. "Patricia said you were always playing music"

"I just don't feel like it okay?" Piper snapped and walked out of the room.

"That was weird," Mara said. "I don't know Piper very well but that definitely doesn't sound like her."

"Maybe she's just worried about her sister," Nina said.

"I may be wrong in saying this but she almost sounded like Patricia," Mara said. Nina shrugged. Later that evening after curfew, Jerome and Eddie met in the front hallway.

"Why are we doing this again?" Jerome asked.

"We're trying to find out more about our dad's aren't we?" Eddie asked. "And what better way than to break into my dad's safe?"

"As long as we don't get caught..."

"Didn't you used to be the school prankster? Has dating Mara made you go soft?" Eddie joked.

No.. I just don't want to end up like my dad," Jerome said.

"I'm with you there," Eddie said. "So are we doing this or what cause I didn't get out of bed for nothing."

"Who's down there?" they heard Victor call from his office. They quickly went out the door, but Jerome didn't shut it all the way. Victor came down the stairs and noticed the open door. He quickly shut and locked it. Mumbling to himself, he headed back upstairs. Nina and Fabian who had been hiding in the living room saw Victor lock the door.

"Great," Fabian said. "How are they supposed to get back in?" Nina had an idea.

"Come on," she said. And they headed for the kitchen. Jerome and Eddie made it into the school and into the office. Jerome got to work cracking the safe while Eddie roamed through the desk drawers. He found a photo of hid dad, Jerome's dad, Rufus, Victor, and a couple others. He looked through another drawer and found a stack of opened letters that were all from him. Eddie remembered his dad saying that he had never received any of his letters. Why did he lie?

"Got it!" Jerome said opening the safe. He and Eddie looked through the safe pulling out books and papers.

"There's nothing here," Jerome said. "This was a waste of time"

"Maybe not," Eddie said handing him the photo he found. While Jerome was examining the photo, Eddie quickly grabbed the book they needed and stuffed it in his jacket.

"I've seen these people before," Jerome said.

"Well, yeah, its our dads..."

"No, not them, but these other people," Jerome said. "They were in a group with the teachers with Victor and Mrs Andrews and Joy's dad,"

"Are we talking about the same group that took Joy?" Eddie asked. "My dad was in it?"

"And it looks like mine used to be..." Jerome said.

"I can't believe this..." Eddie said.

"I can," Jerome said. "My dad went to prison and I've known your dad longer than you"

"So what are we going to do about this?" Eddie asked. " I am sick of being lied to, aren't you?"

"Yeah," Jerome said. "But what choice do we have? My dad won't talk to me about it,"

"Neither will mine," Eddie said. "But maybe we can get them to talk to each other." They heard footsteps going down the hall.

"We better get out of here," Jerome started putting stuff back in the safe. "Hey, wasn't there another book in here?"

"I don't remember seeing one," Eddie said. Jerome shrugged and locked up the safe. They snuck out of the school and were heading back to the house when Eddie stopped.

"Did you hear that?" he said.

"Hear what?" Jerome asked. They listened. "Dude, I don't hear anything!"

"There it is again!" Eddie turned and came face to face with the spirit of Senkhara's daughter.

"Eddie, are you ok?" Jerome asked. He couldn't see the ghost. "What's the matter? Ghost got your tongue?"

"Hello Osirian," she said. "I've been waiting for you."

"Me?"

"Dude, who are you talking to?" Jerome said.

"The time will soon come for you and the Chosen One," she said. "Together you will both help me to bring back the power that once belonged to me and my mother," She reached her hands out towards him.

"Run," Eddie yelled at Jerome. They ran, heading towards the library. They ran around the corner and nearly ran straight into Nina and Fabian.

"Whoa!" Jerome said. "What are you guys doing out here?"

"Victor locked the front door," Nina said. "We had to make sure you knew before Victor caught you,"

"Eddie, are you ok?" Fabian asked seeing his face. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

"I think he has," Jerome said. "One minute he's cool, and the next moment he's talking to himself and looks like a scared bunny!"

"No, I'm fine," Eddie said. "I thought I saw something. It was probably just a dog or something.

"Right," Fabian said. "Well if you're that afraid of a dog, we better get back before it comes back for you or before we get caught out here." Eddie rolled his eyes. They headed back towards the house.

"Hey," Eddie said. "I'm not a fraidy cat!" They all looked at him weirdly.

"Nobody said you were," Fabian said.

"Nina did!"

"I didn't say it," Nina said. "But...I was thinking it." Everyone was quiet.

"Wait..." Fabian said. "Eddie can hear your thoughts?!" He sounded a bit angry.

"This is too creepy," Nina said. "I don't want Eddie in my head!"

"And I don't want to be in your head," Eddie said.

Will someone please tell me what is going on?" Jerome asked.

"Do you really want to know?" Nina asked. He thought about it.

"No, not really" he said. "How do I always end up involved in your mysteries?"

""You don't have to be," Fabian said.

"So I can just forget any of this ever happened?" Jerome asked. "Sounds good, I just want to find out more about my dad"

"Great!" Nina said. "Now lets go before we're all screwed!"

Before classes the next morning the Sibuna gang was at the clearing in the woods examining the book.

"This is exactly what we needed," Fabian said looking through it.

"So you'll be able to figure out what these symbols mean?" Alfie asked.

"It'll take some time, but this will make it easier" Fabian said. "Victor has gotten a good head start though"

"Well you're younger and your brain works faster though," Nina said.

"Not to mention handsome," Fabian joked.

"Thanks Eddie!" Eddie said loudly. They all looked at him. "What? I got the book"

"Thanks Eddie," they all said. They all laughed. At lunch, Eddie caught up to Piper walking through the halls.

"Hey," he said. "Did you call home? How's Patricia?"

"Huh?...oh yeah I did," Piper said. "She's ok, she just won't talk to anyone"

"Thats good," Eddie said. "I mean its good that she's ok" Alfie was walking up to Piper but paused when he saw she was talking to Eddie.

"Why did you and her break up?" Piper asked.

"Its a long story..." he said.

"Well I'm glad you did," Piper said. Eddie glared at her.

"What?!"

"I didn't just come back to see Patricia," she said. "I came back to see you. I left so quickly last time because I didn't want to hurt Patricia. But I couldn't help falling for you." She moved toward Eddie but he quickly backed away from her.

"I'm sorry, but its not going to happen!" he said and walked away. Alfie, who had heard everything glanced at Piper and walked away.

"Alfie, wait!" she called but he didn't answer.

Authors Note: I am super duper sorry that I haven't updated in a long time. School and studying got in the way. But I'm on winter break so I will definitely try and update at least once maybe twice a week.

Review! and let me know what you think :)


	21. Chapter 21:House of Moy

Early the next morning Joy crept downstairs wearing a T-shirt and sweatpants. She sat on the bottom of the stairs waiting until Mick came out. When he did, he paused when he saw her.

"Umm...Joy?" he said shocked. "What are you doing up this early?"

"I thought maybe we could go for a run together," she said. He stared at her. "...If that's ok with you?" He laughed.

"I'm sorry Joy," Mick said. "You just don't look like the sporty type"

"So in other words you don't think I can out run you in a race?" Joy joked.

"Why do you want to go on a run with me so badly?" Mick asked. Joy was quiet for a moment.

"Well, because I've had a lot on my mind lately and running is a good way to clear your head right?"

"Sure..I guess" Mick said. "Is that the only reason you want to run with me?"

"Uhh...yeah!" Joy said. "The one and only" Mick shrugged.

"Well, come one then!" he said heading for the door.

"All right," Joy said running past him. "Last one to the library and back is a rotten banana!" Mick looked at her curiously then ran after her. Nina and Amber were getting ready for school. Amber was very quiet. Normally she was constantly asking Nina on what she should wear.

"Are you ok Amber?" NIna asked.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Amber asked.

"Come on Amber," Nina said. "You're my best friend, I know when somethings up"

"I miss Alfie!" Amber said. "And now that Piper's here, he's forgotten all about me"

"He didn't forget you," Nina said. "He's just mad is all. You lied to him, we all lied to him"

"What should I do?" Amber asked.

"You're asking my for relationship advice?"

"Unfortunately yes," Amber said. "Desperate times call for desperate measures"

"What would Victoria Beckham do?" Nina asked.

'How would I know?" Amber cried. "Its nots like I can talk to her! Come on Nina, I really need your help."

"Ok, well um...maybe you should wait a bit, let him cool down & then talk to him"

"But that will give Piper enough time to make a move!" Amber cried. "I cannot let that happen!"

"Amber, if things are meant to work out they will, you just have to give it some time" NIna said.

"So in the meantime I should come up with ways to win him back!" Amber said. She grabbed her books and walked out the door.

"Thats not what I meant" Nina called grabbing her books and following her down the stairs. On the way down they saw Alfie walking towards the front door.

"Alfie, aren't you doing to have breakfast?" Amber asked.

"Not in the mood for food," Alfie said and walked out the door.

"Wow, he must be really upset," Amber said. "He never skips breakfast"

"Just give him some time Amber," Nina said. They went into breakfast. Fabian, Jerome, and Eddie were there.

"Did Alfie leave without having some of my eggs?" Trudy asked. "Whats the matter with him?"

"I think he's down in the love dumps," Jerome said with a laugh. "Hows it feel to be the dumpee instead of the dumper?"

"Says the guy who's also the dumpee" Amber snapped. Jerome was quiet. Piper came in. She sat down next to Eddie and gave him a smile. He got up and walked into the kitchen. Mara walked in.

"Has anyone seen Joy?" she asked. Everyone shook their head.

"I thought I heard her in the corridor this morning," Amber said.

"Maybe she left like Patricia," Jerome joked. Mara glared at him. "I mean I'm sure she's around her somewhere" They heard laughing in the hallway. Joy and Mick both walked into the dining room looking a little sweaty.

"Where were you guys at?" Fabian asked.

"Out for a run" Mick said.

"Joy, you went for a run with Mick?" Jerome asked.

"Yes, why are you all surprised?"

"You don't look like a runner" Nina said.

"This girl beat me to the library" Mick said.

"Really?" Mara asked. "No one can outrun Mick!"

"Well I won on the way back," Mick said proudly.

"Thats because I let you win," Joy laughed.

"Fine, I want a re-match tomorrow!" Mick said.

"You're on," Joy said. "Loser has to do the others chores for a week."

"Deal!" Mick said grabbing a bisquit. "I'm gonna go shower. Jerome, I'll see you on the training field" He gave Joy a smile as he left the room. Joy turned to see everyone staring at her.

"What?" she asked.

Fabian was walking with Nina to the school studying the book.

"Hows the interpreting going?" Nina asked.

"Well since Eddie was able to get me the book, its going good!" Fabian said. "But I wanted to show you something" He flipped the book to a marked page and pointed to a picture of a cup.

"I was reading," he said. "and this talks about how to banish a spirit." Nina's eyes lit up. "And there's more than this in this book. There's directions to potions, potions that can do anything. If all the stuff thats in here actually works then whoever has access to this book could be the most powerful person in the world."

"And Mr Sweet had access to this book, and possibly Victor" Nina said.

"I know what you're thinking," Fabian said. They were quiet for a moment.

"So how do we banish a spirit?" Nina asked.

"We need this cup," Fabian said. "But it can't be just any cup"

"The cup of Ankh?" Nina asked. Fabian nodded. "Do you think it will work?"

"I read that it will only work if its done here," Fabian said pointing to a picture of the pyramid.

"And where is that exactly?" Nina asked.

"Egypt..." Fabian said.

"Egypt?!" Nina exclaimed. "We're doomed"

"Don't say that..." Fabian said.

"Fabian, we have revenge seeking spirit haunting us until we give her what she wants" Nina said.

"And we don't know what she wants..."

"Exactly," Nina said. "So until we can figure out how to get rid of her, we're stuck with her!"

"Nina!" Joy called running up behind them. "We did it! We won!"

"Won what?" Nina asked confused.

"The essay contest," Joy said. "Mr Sweet just told me they chose someone from our school"

"Really? Who?" NIna asked.

"You!" Joy said.

"Thats great!" Fabian said hugging Nina. "Jasper will be so happy!" Nina smiled.

"You essay is going in the paper and they want a small article on what the money is going to be used for"

"That is awesome!" Nina said. "At least something good is happening this week."

"I'll go tell Jasper," Fabian said.

Mick and Jerome were on the training field stretching out.

"So, you and Joy huh?" Jerome said.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Mick said.

"Come on Mick, everyone saw you at breakfast this morning,"

"That was nothing"

"Didn't look like nothing"

"Joy and I were just having a bit of fun, thats all!" Mick said.

"A little bit too much fun in my opinion" Jerome said. Joy was walking up behind them somewhat listening to what they were saying.

"Look Jerome just shut up okay?" Mick snapped. "Theres no way me and Joy would ever get together. We're too different. So just stop it with the comments ok?" Joy stopped in her tracks when she heard him. She stood there for a moment and then walked away shaking her head.

"Sorry, I'm just saying no one would blame you if you did go out with her" Jerome said.

"What do you mean?"

"Well since everyone in the house is dating each other, it would only seem logical." Jerome said. "Besides it looked like you two had a lot of fun together, just saying"

"Running with her was the most fun I've had in a while," Mick admitted.

"Then go for it!" Jerome said.

"Ok I..." Mick paused. "Wait a second. This is all in you little plan, isn't it?"

"My plan?" Jerome asked.

"Your plan to keep Mara away from me! I bet you told Joy to run with me and keep me distracted so you can sweep Mara off her feet. Well guess what! I'm not falling for your tricks anymore"

"You just can't accept the fact that I've changed," Jerome said. "I'm trying to be the better person here"

"You expect me to believe that after years of pranks and scams that you've changed. You may have Mara under your thumb, but I'm not that gullible." Mick went off for a run.

Fabian entered the library ready to tell his godfather the news. Jasper was on the phone.

"Thank you Mr Sweet," he was saying. "I'll be sure to thank Nina." He hung up and turned to Fabian. "Mr Sweet just told me the news, that money is ours!"

"Yeah, I was just about to come and tell you" Fabian said. "Congrats!"

"Thanks! Although I owe it all to Nina. Now I leave next week, so I won't need you here"

"Wait...leave?" Fabian asked.

"Yeah, I have to go to Egypt to pick up the artifacts," Jasper said. "I'll probably be gone for a couple days at the most."

"Wait...Egypt?!" Fabian asked.

"Yes...Jasper said. Fabian smiled. He had an idea.

"Jasper, how do you feel about taking a few more with you to Egypt?" he asked.

"Nina!" Fabian called later on running into the house. Nina was coming down the stairs carrying the books and the paper of symbols.

"Hey, I was just seeing it you could work out some of these symbols" she said.

"We're going to Egypt!" he said.

"Wait...what?" Nina asked.

"Jasper has to go to Egypt to get the artifacts for the library and I talked to him about making it a school trip," Fabian said. "He's going to talk to Mr Sweet, but it looks like he's in for it"

"We're going to Egypt?" Nina asked in shock.

"We're going to Egypt!" Fabian said. "We can finally get rid of this spirit and..."

"What are you two being so noisy about?" Victor yelled through his office window.

"Sorry Victor," Nina and Fabian went to walk into the living room. Victor looked down out of the window and saw what Nina was holding. The symbols that looked exactly like the ones that he had.

"Interesting..." he said.

That evening the gang held a Sibuna meeting in Nina's room. Joy sat on Amber's bed quietly away from the others.

"So if we end up making it to Egypt, our first priority is to get the cup to the pyramid." Nina said.

"Question," Eddie said. "How are we getting the cup to Egypt?"

"What do you mean, how?" Amber asked. "We'll carry it in our bags."

"I think what Eddie means is, how we'll get it past the teachers," Fabian said. "Most likely they'll search our bags before we leave. If they get their hands on that cup, its game over"

"What if we have Jasper keep it safe for us?" Amber said. "He's helped us out before."

"Question," Eddie said. "Do we know what pyramid the cup has to go to? Do you know how many pyramids are in Egypt?"

"Thats something we can figure our once we're there and I can do more research" Fabian said.

"Question..."

"Ok, enough with the questions!" Amber said.

"I was just going to ask what was wrong with Joy," he said. They all looked at her.

"Joy?" Nina asked. She jumped a little. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," she said. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well you're quiet" Fabian said. "Normally you always have something to say"

"Just thinking is all," Joy said.

"And I'm guessing its not Sibuna related?" Amber asked.

"Is it Mick?" Joy lookd at her. "Hey, I dated him once remember?"

"I know, its just that me and him had a lot of fun running together and then I over hear him and Jerome talking. He told Jerome that there is no way he'd go out with me"

"I guess its understandable right now," Eddie said. "He still likes Mara and can't get over the fact that she's dating Jerome"

"Well...was dating" Nina said.

"Don't give him up on him yet Nina," Amber said. "If its meant to be, it'll happen."

"I don't know. I've been hurt before, I'm not sure I want it to happen again," Joy said. There was a knock on the door. In walked Mick.

"Hey guys," he said. "There you are Joy. I just wanted to make sure we're still on for tomorrow" Joy was quiet. "Is something wrong?"

"Actually..." Joy started to say but Amber interrupted her.

"Nothings wrong," she said. "Joy will definitely be there" Mick smiled and left.

"Amber, what are you doing?" Joy asked.

"You'll be thanking me soon enough," Amber said.

At the school Victor and Mr Sweet were having a meeting in Eric's office.

"Jasper wants to organize a trip to Egypt and take some of the students." Eric was saying. "He's leaving next week to pick up the artifacts for the library.

"Why are you telling me this?" Victor asked.

"Well, a school trip needs chaperones and since it was a resident of Anubis House who suggested it..."

"Who was it?"

"Fabian..."

"I should have known," Victor said. "Those students are up to something again and I believe your son is in on it."

"What do you mean?"

"Earlier I saw Nina Martin with a paper of symbols that looked exactly like the ones I'm trying to interpret"

"So what should we do?" Mr Sweet asked. "Should we not allow this trip so we can keep an eye on them?" Victor thought for a moment.

"No...no I will chaperone," he said. "It will give the perfect opportunity to stock up on supplies for my experiments."

"Good," Mr Sweet said. "I will make all the arrangements...now, Victor I was wondering, may I see these symbols?" Victor pulled out his notebook and opened it to the symbols.

"This is what I have interpreted so far," he said. "Most of these ingredients I have but some I doubt I can find around here." Mr Sweet continued to study the paper.

"Do you know what these are Eric?" Victor asked.

"No, but I've seen these before. In a book I have"

"Where is this book?"

"In my safe," he said.

"Well lets see it!" Victor demanded. Mr Sweet opened the safe and looked through it. "Well?!"

"Its not here!"

"Where else could it be?"

"Nowhere!" I haven't removed it since I put it in there"

"Is there anyone who would know that its in there" Victor asked.

"No one...but Eddie." Eric said. "But he doesn't know the code!"

"I think we already know what these students are capable of and that includes breaking into safes."

Authors Note: Finally updated! Sorry its been awhile, I'm a bit of a procrastinator. :D

So what did you think? Any comments? suggestions? Please review!

Credit for the story cover goes to KatLuvsLouis follow her on twitter :)

Follow me on twitter kdanee2011

Chapter 22 coming soon :)


	22. Chapter 22:House of Field Trips

The next morning at breakfast Mr Sweet and Victor came in.

"We have an announcement to make," Mr Sweet said. "As some of you may know, Jasper is planning a field trip to Egypt next week and he is interested in taking the Anubis House residents."

"Egypt?" Mara asked. "I've always wanted to go to Egypt."

"Ummm Mr Sweet?" Mick asked raising his hand. "I have a question. I have my sports training. Could I maybe, stay here?"

"If there are some of you who would like to stay behind then you are more than willing to." Sweet said. "Trudy will remain here. Now I suggest you talk to those who you're working with and bees sure to clear it with them. We will be leaving on Monday."

"I have one more thing I would like to add," Victor said. "We will be searching your bags before we leave to be sure nothing will be leaving that shouldn't be." He glanced down at Eddie, Fabian, and Nina. That evening Nina was going through her things deciding on what she should take.

"Do you really think you can run away from me?" she turned and came face to face with the spirit.

"No, but I do know how to get rid of you," Nina said. "Soon, my friends and I will be rid of you forever."

"I wouldn't be sure of that. And you may want to watch your friends. You never know when one of them may turn on you." Downstairs Eddie was checking his phone debating on whether to call Patricia's house. If she decided to come back, she needed to know where they were. He was about to dial when the room got really cold.

"Fabian dude, Why'd you open a window?" he asked.

"The windows are closed," Fabian said.

"What did Victor do, turn off the furnace?" Eddie asked. "I better go check." He opened the door and came face to face with the spirit.

"Going somewhere?" she asked.

"What do you want?" Eddie demanded.

"You will soon find out," she said. "You and the Chosen One will be mine forever. And until that time comes I will be watching you." She disappeared. At the school the next morning, the students were sitting in the common room. Sibuna was sitting in a corner talking quietly. Alfie was watching them.

"Is everyone going on this trip?" Nina asked. She had already told Mrs Andrews that she would be going . Mrs Andrews was going to be a chaperone.

"Yes," Fabian said.

"Of course!" Amber said.

"Well since my dad is chaperoning, it doesn't leave me much of a choice!" Eddie joked.

"Joy?" Nina asked.

"I don't know," Joy said. "Egypt sounds pretty good, but Mick is staying behind. I don't want him to ve lonely."

"Right," Fabian said with a smile.

"What about Sibuna?" Nina asked. "We need to stick together."

"I know that," Joy said. "But…"

"I think you should stay!" Amber said. "Besides, if you need help, I know who we can ask," She stared at Alfie and the others followers her gaze. He saw them looking at him agn got up. He walked to the math room and knocked on the door.

"I wanted to talk to you about the trip to Egypt," he said to the teacher.

"Oh yes, I heard about that!" she said. "I'm sorry but I' m afraid you won't be able to go!"

"What! Why?"

"You have a lot of work to do," she said. "If you're serious about accounting you need to work hard at it."

"But thats just it!" Alfie said. "I'm not serious about Math at all! In fact, I hate it! I just did it because its what my dad wanted." The teacher smiled. "What?"

"I was wondering when you were going to come clean. I knew from the beginning that your heart wasn't in math"

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"I wanted you to make the decision by yourself," she said. "What is it that you want to do?"

"I doesn't matter because my dad probably wouldn't agree with it."

"Its not about what your dad wants, its about what you want. Its your life Alfie, you career." Alfie smiled. "Think about what you want to do and have fun in Egypt." Alfie left the classroom and headed for the drama room. He heard music coming from the stage. Piper was playing on the piano. She was playing the sam tune over and over. She played it again and this time she hit the wrong key. Piper slammed her hands down on the piano in frustration. She got up an saw Alfie watching her.

"Oh, hey Alfie," she said.

"You were doing pretty good," he said. "What happened?"

"That was the sound of failure," Piper said.

"I know what that feels like," Alfie said. "But you're not a failure." They sat on the stage talking.

"Easy for you to say," Piper said.

"I recognize your talent," Alfie said.

"Seems like you're the only one," Piper said.

"What about Patricia? Your parents?"

"They'll be disspointed in me once they find out what I did."

"What did you do?" Alfie asked. Piper shook her head. "Well whatever you did, just tell them. Its your life, you're going to make mistakes."

"Thanks Alfie," Piper smiled. "But its not that simple." She got up, went to walk around the corner and came face to face with Amber. She'd been listening.

"Sorry Amber," she said. "Hey, I was wondering if maybe we could go shopping sometime."

"Shopping?" Amber asked. "Oh right, I keep thinking you're Patricia. Sorry!" Piper looked a bit angry. She walked away. Amber shrugged and looked at Alfie.

"Shouldn't you be studying your math?" she asked.

"I gave up on that. Its my life, my choice on what I want to do with it." Alfie said.

"Thats kind of what I told you," Amber smiled. "you know Alfie…"

"I'm sorry Amber," he said. "But I'm not ready to talk just yet." In the office Mr Sweet and Eddie weren't having lunch. It was quiet.

"Is something the matter?" his dad asked.

"Just thinking," Eddie said plain with his food.

"Do you know what you want to do after school?" his dad asked.

"Yeah, sleep!"

"I mean, after your last year of school."

"Oh, I haven't given it much thought," Eddie said. "I've had other things on my mind, I guess"

"Patricia?" Mr Sweet asked.

"Yeah, I guess she's been on my mind too."

"What else could you be thinking about?" Mr Sweet joked. Eddie was quiet for a moment. He wanted to sake hi sdad about the Osirion.

"I was thinking about the Egypt trip," he said. "I'm actually psyched."

"I actually wanted to talk to you about that," Eric said. "I don't think you should go on this trip."

"What? Why not?!"

"I just don't think its a good idea,"

"Thats not a good enough reason dad." Eric was quiet. "does this have anything to do with me being the Osirian?"

"Now is not the time to talk about this," Mr Sweet said.

"When is that time?" Eddie asked. "You've told me many times that we would talk about this. But every time you come up with an excuse"

"Its still too soon!" his dad said.

"Same excuse every time," Eddie said. "I'm beginning to think you just don't want me around anymore. I stayed this summer so that I could spend more time with you and so I could find out more, because I thought thats what you wanted."

"You need to understand Edison that this is harder than you think, not just for you, but for me as well, there's so much you need to know,"

"I told you to call me Eddie and for your information I know way more than you think. And if you won't tell me anything I'll just have to find out for myself." He walked out of the office.

Monday morning Anubis House was a complete fiasco. Students were running everywhere trying to be ready to go.

"The taxis should be here any moment to take us to the airport," Victor called. "I want every student and suitcase in the hallway." Trudy came out and noticed a stack of six suitcases.

"Whose are these?"

"Amber's of course!" Jerome said. "One of them is just her shoes" Fabian came out carrying a duffle bag and Mick came out behind him. Joy came down the stairs.

"Fabian, we need you upstairs!" he ran past her up the stairs.

"Mick are you sure you don't want to go?" Trudy asked.

"Yeah," Mick said. "Training first and besides, Egypt really isn't my thing." Joy listened for a moment then went upstairs.

"So Joy, are you for sure going to Egypt?" Nina asked when she entered the room.

"Yeah, Sibunas stick together, right?" Joy said.

"Great!" Nina said. "Fabian, is Jasper on board?"

"Yes, he has the bag with the cup, book, and symbols" he said. "He'll make sure they get safely to Egypt."

"Are we sure we want to do this?" Joy asked.

"Time is running our for you Chosen one," Nina heard a voice whisper. Eddie heard it too.

"We don't have much choice," Eddie said. They heard Victor calling everyone downstairs.

"Sibuna?"

"Sibuna!" Outside Jerome was helping Victor carry out all the luggage.

"Need a hand?" Jerome turned to see his dad.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I volunteered to chaperone" John said.

"And I'm coming too!" Poppy said coming up behind them. Jerome rolled his eyes. In the hallway Mr Sweet was making sure everyone had all the correct paperwork.

"Joy!" he said as she came downstairs. "Did you give me your travel visa?"

"Yeah, of course!"

"Well, I'm sorry but I don't have it"

"So I can't go?!" Joy exclaimed. She started arguing with Mr Sweet and Trudy. The phone started ringing and Victor was outside. Nina answered it.

"Anubis House," she said.

"Can I speak with Patricia?" a woman asked.

"Who is this?"

"This is her mother," the woman said sounding kind of annoyed. Nina froze. Victor came walking back inside.

"The taxis are here" he called. "Everyone out! Who is that on the phone Miss Martin?"

"Its Patricia's mom," she said.

"Very well, I'll take the call in my office," he said walking upstairs. "Hang up the phone when I tell you to" He entered his office and instructed Nina to hang it up. She was about to when she had another idea. She listened in on the conversation.

"What are you doing ?" Fabian whispered. She shushed him.

"Somethings not right," she said. He listened in as well.

"Where is Patricia?" they heard her mom ask.

"She's not here," Victor said.

"What do you mean she's not there," her mother demanded.

"She left days ago and returned home,"

"Mr Rodenmaar, I can assure you that she is not at home,"

"I can assure you that she's not here either,"

"Then where is my daughter?" Nina and Fabian looked at each other. Patricia was missing.

The students had arrived at Egypt. A van was taking them to their hotel at the capitol.

"I didn't know Egypt was so hot!" Amber said.

"It is the desert" Fabian said. They laughed. At the hotel the students were assigned to their rooms. Amber and Nina went up to theirs and soon afterwards Fabian came in.

"We have a big problem," Nina said.

"Yeah, I forgot my flip-flops!" Amber said.

"I think she's talking about the fact that Patricia is missing," Fabian said.

"Patricia is missing?!" Eddie asked coming up behind them. Piper was with him.

"She's not at home," Nina said. "Her mom called before we left and asked for her." Eddie looked at Piper.

"I thought you told me that when you called she was okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, about that..." Piper said.

"Is there something you need to tell us?" Amber asked.

"I never really called home,"

"Ok, you've got some explaining to do," Eddie said.

"I'm supposed to be at a summer music camp right now. But I skipped out. Music just doesn't interest me anymore. I'm no good at it anymore."

"So you lied to your parents about where you were?"

"My parents put good money into the camp. Money that they can't get back. If they found out I don't want to do music anymore, I'm toast. I couldn't call them without telling them where I am."

"What a mess," Fabian said.

"Look, I'm sorry," Piper said. "I feel really bad about this."

"Its not your fault," Nina said. "Its your sister we're worried about. I hope she's ok, where ever she is" Jasper walked in the room. He looked un-easy.

"Fabian, can I have a word?" he asked. They went into the hallway. "Ummm…we have a bit of a problem. I may have..uh…misplaced the bag you asked me to bring."

"Misplaced it?" Fabian exclaimed.

""I thought I picked up my bag at the airport but I picked up another that looked like mine,"

"So, who ever's bag you have, then they must have yours"

"But who?" Jasper wondered.

Authors Note: I know, FINALLY! its been over a month since the last chapter. Sorry it took me so long to update! My life is really busy at the moment. Let me know what you think about this chapter. What do you think is going to happen?

Follow me on twitter kdanee2011 for story updates. I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up.

Review?! :)


	23. Chapter 23: House of Pyramids

In Jerome's room, he and Alfie were unpacking. Jerome opened up one of his bags and instead of finding clothes, he found a cup, a book, and a paper filled with weird symbols.

"Interesting..."

"What?" Alfie asked

"Nothing..." Jerome said closing the bag.

It was time for a Sibuna meeting.

"We've only been on this trip one day and its already been a disaster," Nina said.

"Don't say that," Fabian said. "Look, most of the people on that plane in this city. So whoever has that bag that we need will most likely turn it in and be looking for the bag that we have."

"Unless Victor got his hands on it. It could be his bag we have"

"I highly doubt Victor reads 'How to Manage You Hair'" Amber said holding up one of the magazines that were in the bag.

"Maybe he's looking for new ways to style his mustache?" Alfie said. They laughed.

"Ok guys, we don't know for sure that Victor has the bag," Eddie said. "I say tomorrow we split up and see if we can't find it"

"I wish Joy was here," Nina said. "We could use another set of eyes"

"Its too bad Sweet lost her papers," Fabian said.

"Oh he didn't lose them," Amber said. "I took them." She pulled out the papers from her purse.

"Amber you did what?" Nina asked.

"How could you do something like that?" Fabian asked.

"I'm trying to play matchmaker and you guys weren't making it any easier. Joy wasn't sure what to do soooooo, I made the choice for her. She'll thank me later." Nina's phone buzzed.

"It's a text from Joy," she said. "'Could you tell Amber that when you guys get back I'm going to kill her!'" Amber smiled and shrugged.

"Tell her I said 'your welcome'" she said. The next morning everyone gathered downstairs in the hotel cafe.

"I have a few rules to give out while we're here," Victor said. "If you go anywhere, make sure someone is with you. Don't be sticking your noses where it doesn't belong, and make sure your back in the hotel by 10 o'clock"

"I think first we should check the rooms," Fabian muttered to the others.

"How will we do that if Victor is here?" NIna asked.

"Mr Sweet, I'm going out to buy some...items," he said. "I shall be back later."

"Items?" Nina asked. "I wonder what he could mean?"

"Hopefully its better clothes," Amber said.

"Or ingredients for the Elixir," Fabian said.

"Does that mean he figured out all the symbols?" Eddie asked.

"Guess we'll check his room first," Fabian said. "Me and Nina will do it." They snuck up there checking to make sure no one would see them go in and then entered his room. Checking through his bag and in the closet they found nothing. "Guess I was wrong." They were about to leave the room when they heard someone coming down the hallway.

"Someone's coming!" Fabian said. "Quick, the closet!" They ran in and closed the door. Looking through the keyhole, Fabian watched to see who walked in the door. It was Jerome.

"What is he doing?" Fabian whispered. He was searching the room. He couldn't find what he was looking for and made his way toward the closet. He paused when he heard someone at the door then ran into the bathroom. Nina looked through the keyhole and saw Jerome's dad walk in. He looked through the room then walked out. Jerome came out of the bathroom.

"What was he doing in here?" he asked himself.

"We could ask you the same thing," Nina said as she and Fabian came out of the closet.

"What were you two doing in the closet?" he asked.

"Why were you hiding in the bathroom?" Fabian asked.

"Touche" Jerome said. "Hey, like I said, I'm trying to find out more about me dad." He left the room.

"He knows something," Nina said.

"But what?" Fabian wondered. "Come on, lets look somewhere else."

Poppy and Mara were sitting at a cafe having lunch.

"So, how are you and Jerome doing?" Poppy asked.

"I didn't tell you?" Mara asked. "I broke up with him,"

"Why? I thought you really liked him!"

"I did," Mara said and thought for a moment. "I do."

"So why'd you break up with him?"

"Its...complicated,"

"I think I can handle it," Poppy said.

"He and Mick got into this big argument," Mara said "And they want me to chose between them. I don't want a boyfriend who wants me to do that. Can I be honest though? I miss him. Part of me just wants him to run in here and sweep me off my feet."

"I think, in the end, he will," Later in the day Poppy entered Jerome's room looking for her brother, but he wasn't there. She sat on his bed waiting for him. Her foot bumped a bag. Something made a clinking noise. Curiously she opened it and pulled out a weird cup.

"What is Jerbil doing with this?"

"You will give it to me!" a voice said behind her. She turned but no one was there.

"Hello?" she called scared. Suddenly the room got cold. She heard the voice again and screamed. Jerome, who was coming down the hall heard the scream and ran to his room. But the room was empty. He found the bag on the floor and the cup lying next to it.

Alfie came walking in carrying a couple of Egyptian souvenirs.

"Hey, buddy" he said. "I did some shopping. You know what? Tomorrow me and you should hang out! Its been awhile since we've had some guy time." Jerome was quiet. "Hey, whats wrong?" Then he saw the cup. "Wait, what are you doing with that?! Its the cup of Ankh!"

"I know what it is," Jerome said.

"And why do you have it?"

"Funny story"

"Well, you'd better return it, if that got into the wrong hands..."

"How do you know that I shouldn't give it to Victor," Jerome asked. "It may be safer with him."

"Have you bumped your head? Did you forget that the last time Victor had it, I almost died?" Alfie demanded. "its time to do the right thing." Jerome was quiet again. "Whats the matter? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"I think I heard one," Jerome said.

Sibuna was gathered in Nina & Amber's room.

"Well today was a complete fail!" Amber said. "We're in the middle of the desert & not one store had a single pair of flip-flops"

"I think we have more important matters," Eddie said. "Patricia is missing, we don't have the cup..."

"Or the book,"

"Or the symbols"

"and until we get those, we're stuck with the spirit."

"Do we even know what she wants?" Amber asked.

"After what happened with her mother, I'm not sure I want to know." Nina said.

"Guys, I'm out of ideas." Fabian said. "I have no clue what out next move should be so unless it comes walking through that door..." There was a knock on the door & in walked Jerome and Alfie. Jerome was carrying a bag.

"Can we talk to you guys?" Alfie asked.

"We're kind of in the middle of something," Eddie said.

"You guys are going to want to hear this," Alfie said. He looked at Jerome and everyone was quiet. Fabian eyed the bag.

"you guys don't happen to be missing anything do you?" Jerome asked. The gang shared suspicious looks.

"What makes you think we are?" Fabian asked. Jerome showed them the bag.

"What are you doing with that?" Nina demanded.

"Did you take them on purpose?" Fabian asked.

"Alfie, you knew he had them?" Amber demanded angrily.

"No, I swear!" Alfie said.

"No, Alfie found them in my room and insisted that I bring them back to you guys," Jerome said.

"Really?" Amber said giving Alfie a small smile.

"What were you doing with these items in the first place?" Nina asked still suspicious.

"I honestly don't know, I must have grabbed the wrong bag by mistake I swear." Jerome said. The others were quiet. "Can I be really honest about something though? I wanted to give these to Victor.

"You wanted to do what?" Nina said.

"Jerome, I admit you can be pretty clever sometimes, but that is just about the stupidest thing you could ever do!" Fabian said.

"Why Jerome?" Amber demanded. Amber demanded.

"Hey guys, no need to gang up on me. Like I said before Alfie convinced me on why I shouldn't."

"Well at least someone has common sense around here," Eddie said.

"You would do that for us Alfie? Even after what we did to you?" Nina asked.

"Of course, I'd never do anything to betray Sibuna," Alfie said. "Actually, I wanted to see if maybe you'd let me back in. I've missed Sibuna." The gang looked at each other.

"Once a Sibuna, always a Sibuna!" Fabian said.

"Yay!" Alfie squealed. Amber went to give him a hug."

"I don't think I'm ready for that Amber. I may be back in Sibuna, but not back with you."

"Ouch," Amber said. "Harsh much? You know, technically Alfie needs to be re-inducted into Sibuna. You'll have to sacrifice something again."

"What?!" Alfie cried.

"Don't worry Alfie, Amber is only messing with you," Nina said. "Right, Amber?"

"No, not really," Amber said.

"I see this is getting a bit awkward so I'm going to go," Jerome said. He went to leave and almost ran into Mara at the door.

"There you are Jerome," she said. "Have you seen Poppy?"

"No, why?"

"She said she was coming to talk to you," Mara said. "You sure you haven't seen her?"

"I'm quite sure I haven't seen my sister Mara."

"Thats weird," Mara said. "I can't find her anywhere then."

"What was she coming to talk to me for?" Jerome asked.

"Umm...nothing," Mara said and walked out.

"Is everything ok, Jerome?" Fabian asked.

"I'm not sure," he said. "Earlier I was about to go in my room when I heard a scream, but when I opened the door, there was no on there."

"You think it was..." Nina started to ask.

"I don't want to think that it was..." Jerome said. "But...something happened to my sister. You guys have to help me find her."

The next morning at Anubis House Joy was still asleep when she heard a knock on her door. It was Mick.

"Joy, what are you doing?" he asked.

"Sleeping, what are you doing?" Joy demanded.

"I thought we were going to go running like we do every morning," Mick said.

"Sorry Mick, but I'm no up to it today," Joy said. She went to shut the door but Mick stopped it with his hand.

"Are you ok?" Mick asked.

"Actually, I'm tired so if you don't mind, I'm going back to sleep," Joy said and shut the door. Mick stared at it confused.

"Look, whatever it is I did," he said through the door. "I'm sorry. Now you could come out and tell me what I did wrong?" Joy quietly sat on her bed holding her stuffed monkey. "if you need anything you know where to find me. Mick went downstairs.

In Egypt, that gang was quiet at breakfast. Jerome wasn't eating, Alfie kept eating, Fabian was thinking. Eddie came walking in.

"Alfie, make sure you save some pancakes for m," he said.

"How can you guys eat at a time like this?" Jerome asked. "Well, Alfie will eat at any time but what about you Eddie?"

"I can't solve a mystery on an empty stomach!" Eddie said. "You know what they say, breakfast is the most important meal of the day," Mara came running into the breakfast hall.

"Any word of Poppy Jerome?" she asked. Jerome shook his head.

"I don't know what to do!" Jerome said.

"you should tell your dad!" Mara said.

"I can't tell him," Jerome said. "He'll murder me! He'll think I'm irresponsible."

"Well, you kind of are" Mara said.

"Not helping..." Jerome said.

"Well, what are you going to do?"

"I don't know," Jerome was beyond frustrated. "All I know is my dad can't find out about this."

"Can't find out about what?" John Clarke said coming up behind them. Jerome nearly feel out of his chair.

"Uh...dad!" he said surprised. "Um..you can't..."

"There's something we need to tell you," Mara said. "Poppy..."

"Poppy...she planned a surprise" Jerome blurted. "yeah...a surprise. She arranged a lunch for the three of us."

"Really?" John asked. "Jerome, are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah," Jerome said. "I just...I just wish Poppy would hurry up."

"Well, why don't I go upstairs and see if..." Jerome stopped his dad.

"No, um, why don't we just wait," Jerome said. "You know how long girls take getting ready. Why don't you sit down and have some tea? I'll get it for you." He walked over to the hotel cafe and Mara followed him.

"Jerome, what are you doing?" she demanded.

"Winging it," he said.

"Winging what?" she asked suspiciously. "Is there something going on?"

"No...I," Jerome looked at Mara. He wanted to tell her but he couldn't, for her safety, plus she would think that he's crazy, which was sort of true. "Its just I...I want to spend more time with my dad so maybe I can find out more about him, and I can't do that if Poppy is around."

"Well, she's not around, so go talk to him," Mara encouraged. Jerome sighed and walked back over to the table.

"How long does it take for an eleven year old girl to get ready?" John asked.

"Come on dad, you should know how girls are," Jerome said.

"I guess I forgot," John said. "I rarely ever saw any while I was in prison, and before that I was hardly ever near any since your mom left." They were quiet. "You know, should go check on Poppy..." Nina and Amber came running downstairs.

"Poppy is in our room," Nina said. "She's sick."

"Will she be okay?"

"Yeah, its just a fever and some minor tummy troubles." Amber said. "She should be fine soon."

"I better go see her," John said. Mara went to follow him.

"No," Nina said blocking their way. "She's still contagious. It would be better if she didn't give it to you. We don't want to be spending the trip sick do we? Its best that you just let her rest."

"Well, if you insist" John said. "I trust that she's in good hands. Jerome, it looks like we won't be doing lunch." Mara nudged Jerome.

"Well, we could always go," Jerome said. "Just the two of us."

"I don't see why not," Jerome went to follow his dad out. He paused in between Fabian and Eddie.

"You guys need to do something," Jerome said. "Find Poppy!"

Author's Note: Sorry for the wait! I've been trying to update when I can!

Not too many chapters left of this story, maybe 6 or 7, I'm not sure yet. I honestly didn't mean for this story to be over 20 chapters :D

Please review! Let me know what you think! :)


	24. Chapter 24: House of Mysteriousness

Fabian, Nina, Amber, and Eddie huddled up.

"What are we going to do?" Nina asked. "We have to find the pyramid and look for Poppy. We don't have time for both"

"We'll have to split up" Fabian said.

"Wait..." Amber said. "Where's Alfie?"

"He just left with Piper," Eddie said.

"Piper?!" Amber demanded.

"Yeah, I guess they're going shopping"

"Shopping?!"

"Amber focus!" Nina said. "Boys are not important at the moment" Fabian cleared his throat. Nina pinched his cheek. "Oh you know I love you" Fabian smiled.

"Ok, I say me and Fabian go check out the pyramids" Eddie said. "And Nina and Amber see if you can find Poppy"

"But what if you need the locket to open something," Nina said. "Only I can use it"

"Ok, then me and Nina will go to the pyramids"

"I liked the first suggestion better" Fabian mumbled.

"Ok look," Nina said. "Me and Fabian will go see the pyramids. Eddie and Amber, you see if you can find Poppy"

"What if something happens?" Eddie said. "I won't be there to stop it"

"I can protect her" Fabian said angrily.

"You're not her Osirian!"

"You're not her boyfriend!"

"Guys! We've wasted enough time already!" NIna said. "You can argue after we've stopped the spirit"

"Fine" Fabian said. Amber and Eddie headed upstairs.

"Oh and if you see Alfie, tell him he should be helping his friends instead of shopping!" Amber said. Nina and Fabian headed out of the room, almost running into Mara.

"Hey guys!" Mara said. "Where are you off to?"

We're just going out," Mara said. "Me & Fabian are"

"Cool!" Mara said. They were quiet for a moment.

"Well, we better go Nina" Fabian said. "So many pyramids, so little time"

"You guys are going to the pyramids?" Mara exclaimed. "Can I come? I have no one to hang out with today. Please? Please? Please?" Fabian and Nina looked at each other.

"Sure!" Nina gave in. "Why not?"

Alfie and Piper were walking through the middle of town looking at the little shops & carts along the street. They came across a music store. Piper heard someone playing a piano inside.

"Did you want to go in?" Alfie asked. Piper shook her head and they continued walking. "Are you looking for anything in particular?"

"No," she said. "Although I should probably get something for Trix. She'll never forgive me if we come all the way to Egypt and not get her a souvenir. That is, if we can ever figure out where she is."

"Im sure she's ok" Alfie said. "She's probably just upset Eddie broke up with her."

"That doesn't sound like Patricia" Piper laughed.

"Break ups can make a person do crazy things"

"Look" Piper pointed. "That store looks like it could have something Patricia might like" They walked into the shop. The man behind the counter greeted them.

"Back again I see," he said. Piper looked around before realizing he was talking to her.

"Sorry?" she asked confused.

"You're back after your visit yesterday"

"You must have me confused with someone else" Piper said. "This is the first time I've been in this shop"

"My apoligies. Its just you look a lot like the girl that was in here yesterday" Piper gave him a weird look.

"Lets go," she said to Alfie.

"Didn't see anything you liked?" he asked when they were outside.

"No, that guy kind of creeped me out" They continued walking up the street. "So what's going on with you?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean with you and Amber" she said. "What happened?"

"Its complicated," he said. "Long story short, she lied to me, she kept a secret from me, and I don't understand why."

"You know, most times when someone keeps something from you, they're doing it just to protect you."

"I guess you got a point" Alfie said. "But it doesn't make it easier"

"Imagine that you were Amber..."

"that kind of hard to..."

"Just listen. Imagine you were Amber and she knew something that could put you in danger or hurt you, what would you do?"

"I guess...I guess I would keep it from me." Alfie said. "But then I would tell her so we could work it out."

"A girl's mind is different" Piper said.

"Tell me about it," Alfie said. "Especially the mind of Amber Millington"

"You still like her right?"

"I'm not sure at the moment" Alfie said. "What about you? What do you want?"

"Good question"

"What about music?"

"I love music, I really do" she said. "Its just that, I don't want my whole life to be about music. I see my sister and I see adventure, I want to be like that! Fun and adventurous."

"But people should like you for you" Alfie said.

"Its not about people liking me, its about me liking myself."

"Then do what makes you happy!" Alfie said.

"I will!" Piper smiled. They came across some museums.

"We should check them out!"

"I don't really have a thing for museums"

"You can't come all the way to Egypt without learning about Egypt" They went inside. They came across an Anubis exhibit. Some of the cases were empty. One of the empty ones had a sign next to it. It said.

'The Cup of Ankh was one of the few treasures that was taken from King Tut's tomb when it was robbed. The whereabouts of the cup are currently unknown.'

"Why would someone steal from someone's tomb?" Piper asked. "I wonder where this artifact is?"

"Who knows?" Alfie said with a chuckle. They moved to the next case. This one had an artifact. The sign said:

'The Ankh cross was one of the few treasures that remained in King Tut's tomb. Legend has it that when the Ankh Cross is left in the hands of a good soul, it would protect them from evil. But if the Ankh Cross got into the hands of someone full of greed and selfishness, unspeakable terror would be unleashed into the world.'

"Well that is just creepy." Piper said.

"Trust me, you don't know creepy" Alfie said. Piper gave him a curious look then paused. She felt as though someone was watching her. But no one was there. She turned around and came face to face with a security guard.

"Can I help you?" he said. "Oh, its you again. Didn't you get enough of this exhibit yesterday?" Piper was really confused.

"I'm sorry, but you must have me confused with someone else" Piper said. "This is my first..."

"No, I distinctively remember your face" the man said. "Don't try to fool me."

"I'm not!" Piper said. "I'm sorry, but I should go!"

"I've got my eye on you," he said as she and Alfie walked away.

"Who was that guy?" Alfie asked outside.

"I don't know. But Egypt is full of weird people and apparently people who look like me" There was no way these people have seen her before...unless...but there was no way.

"Maybe you have an evil twin?" Alfie joked.

"I don't think I could handle an evil twin" Piper said. "I already have to deal with Patricia!" They laughed.

Eddie and Amber were sneaking through the hotel searching rooms for any sign of where Poppy might be. They looked in Jerome's room first. Everything looked the same. Amber found a bracelet on the floor.

"This must be Poppy's" she said.

"How do you know?"

"Because I highly doubt this is Jerome's style"

"So she was here," Eddie said. "But where did she go?"

In town Jerome and his father were eating quietly.

"Its too bad Poppy couldn't join us," John said. "I would've like to spend some time together as a family. I hope she's ok"

"I hope so too," Jerome said. "But at least we have a chance to talk. Dad, I want to apoligize for what happened at your house. I shouldn't have reacted like that."

"It's ok son" John said. "Lets just forget about it"

"Ok, its just I was hoping to get to know more about you" Jerome said.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I mean what was your life like before prison? What were your hobbies? Did you have any friends? Enemies? Frenemies?"

"You really want to know?" John asked. "I'll tell you"

"I mean, I know its none of my business but..." Jerome paused. "Wait...did you say ok?"

"Yes"

"Well if you insist" Jerome said.

"You want to know what happened between me and Eric Sweet? We used to be best friends in school. He was like a brother to me. And then during our last year of school, I met this girl. I'd liked her for a while. But Eric had never told me that he liked her as well."

"So what, you guys had a falling out before you liked the same girl?" Jerome asked confused.

"No, because he stole her from me and married her," John said.

"Wait, so the women who you used to date is Eddie's mom?" Jerome exclaimed. "Talk about family drama!"

"And I haven't spoken to him since then"

"Why not? I mean, you married mom! Why can't you just forgive him?"

"Because to this day he hasn't apologized." John said a bit angry.

"Dad, seriously?" Jerome said kind of surprised. Please tell me you're joking!"

"Taking your best friends woman is not a joke"

"I honestly expected something worse than this"

"You want worse?" John asked. "If he hadn't taken her from me, I wouldn't have ended up in prison"

"Don't even try to play that..." Jerome said. "I used to say that, it doesn't work!"

"Why are you acting like a dad?"

"Because you're acting like a little kid!" Jerome said. "You're a grown adult, get over it! Move on!" He got up to leave, but his dad grabbed his arm.

"We don't need to be telling Eric Sweet about our conversation." John said.

"Oh I won't say anything to him," Jerome said.

"Good!" John was relieved.

"You will." And Jerome walked away. He had a plan.

Fabian, Nina, and Mara were riding a tour bus out to the pyramids. Fabian was carrying the book in his bag. They had thought it best to leave the symbols and the cup at the hotel in case they had to be searched. The bus stopped at a set of three pyramids and everyone on board got out. The tour guide led the group towards the middle pyramid. Nina and Fabian hung back.

"How do we know which pyramid to look for?" Nina asked. Fabian opened up the book studying the picture of the pyramid.

"I think we should look for these hieroglyphics." he said. The pyramid in the picture had a set of symbols next to it.

"You mean those?" Nina said. She pointed to the pyramid on the right. There were symbols around where the entrance would be.

"Nina you're a genius!" Fabian said.

"No, I just have good eyes"

"Come on, before someone sees us" They snuck away from the group and headed for the pyramid. Mara realized Fabian and Nina weren't with the group. She looked to see Fabian's bag disappearing around the corner.

"What are they doing?" she followed after them. Nina and Fabian walked around the pyramid looking for a way in.

"There's got to be a secret door or something," Nina said.

"How do you know?" Fabian asked.

"Because there's always a secret door."

"Nina, look!" Fabian pointed at the brick in the pyramid. It was in the same shape as her locket.

"Sibuna!" Nina said. She went to put the locket in.

"What are you guys doing?" Mara asked behind them. "We're supposed to stay with the group!"

"Mara what are you doing here?" Fabian asked.

"I should ask you the same question"

"We're just looking around," Nina said.

"Has anyone ever told you that you're a terrible liar?" Mara asked. "What are you really up to?"

"There's something we have to do," Nina said. "We'll meet back up with you with the tour group."

"If you're not going to tell me what you're up to, then I'm coming with you!" Mara said.

"I don't think so!" Nina said.

"Its either that or I'm getting security" Mara said. Fabian and Nina looked at each other.

"Fine, but you have to promise not to ask any questions" Nina said. "Before Mara could say anything, Nina turned and opened the hidden door with her locket"

"What...how...what is..." Mara wasn't sure what to say.

"No questions!" Nina said.

"You can't expect me to see something like that and not ask questions"

"Then you're just going to have to trust us" Fabian said.

"Ok, fine" Mara said.

"Is someone there?" they heard someone call.

"Quick inside!" Fabian said. They hurried inside, Nina's locket shutting the door behind them making it completely dark.

"Have told you I'm afraid of the dark?" Mara asked.

"Fabian do you have a torch in your bag?"

"You mean a flashlight?"

"I was trying to use English terms, but ok" The room was filled with light from the flashlight showing a corridor that lead farther into the pyramid.

"Let's go" Fabian said. "We don't have much time."

"Where are we going?" Mara asked.

'To be honest," Nina said. "We have no idea"

"That's re-assuring" Mara said. They continued on through the corridor. "So is anyone going to tell me what is going on here?"

"That is strictly need to know" Fabian said.

"Well I'm pretty sure I need to know"

"Mara, we will tell you what you need to know when the time is right," Fabian said. "But for now you just need to trust us."

"Fine, but when we get out of here, I want answers."

"Fabian, I see something." Nina said. Ahead, there was a growing light. Walking towards it they entered into a brightly lit room.

"Nina..." Fabian said with an awe face.

"Fabian..." Nina said with the same face.

"Are we where I think we are?"

"I think we are"

"King Tut's tomb." Mara said. The room was filled with different treasures against the wall, the light from the lantern shining on them. Towards the back of the room was a sarcophagus. "We shouldn't be here. Its trespassing, we should go!"

"There is something we need to take care of first" Nina said.

"But..."

"Mara, we are in King Tut's tomb, a once in a lifetime opportunity! You have to at least look around!" Fabian said.

"Well this is pretty interesting. I've always found the subject on Egyptian rulers fascinating." Nina approached the sarcophagus. She clutched her locket staring at it quietly.

"Nina, are you okay?"

"Yeah, this is just a lot to take in"

"What do you mean?"

"Think about it, this is where the Frobisher Smythe's first took the cup. This is where it all started! The curse, the mystery"

"I didn't think about it like that" Fabian said.

"You;re saying that the Frobisher-Smythes, the original owners of Anubis House, are behind this?" Mara asked.

"There's a lot about Anubis House that you don't know"

"Like what?"

"Oops!" Nina had clutched at her locked so hard, she broke that chain. She handed it to Fabian. "Hold onto this. We don't want to lose it" He placed it in his pocket.

"Nina, look!" Fabian said pointing behind her. Standing against the wall was a post. There were symbols going down it. The same ones from the book.

"This must be where we need to put the cup!" Nina said.

"What cup?" Mara asked.

"The Cup of Ankh" Fabian said.

"Oh," Mara said. "Wai... you mean the cup from this very tomb. What are you guys doing with it?"

"Mara, if I promise to tell you everything that you need to know when were are back at the hotel, will you please stop asking questions?" Fabian asked. Mara crossed her arms.

"What are we supposed to do when we get the cup here?" Nina asked. "Check the book, see if it has instructions." Fabian checked his watch.

"We should get back. Its almost late" he said. "We'll figure out what to do when we come back with the others." All of a sudden, the room got very cold.

"What just happened?" Mara shivered.

"Lets get out of here!" Fabian said. The room went pitch black dark. Mara screamed.

"I have you now Chosen One" The voice filled the entire room sending chills down their backs.

"Whats happening?" Mara screamed. Fabian heard Nina scream.

"Nina!" He tried to reach for her, but couldn't see. The lights came back on and the room warmed up. Nina was no where to be found.

Back at the hotel, Eddie and Amber waited for the others in Amber and Nina's room. They gave up their search for Poppy when they couldn't find any more clues as to where she could be.

"Maybe we should go look for them..." Eddie said. He got up heading for the door. When the touched the doorknob, he had a vision. He was in a room with Fabian, Nina, and Mara. He saw Nina being taken by the spirit he had seen as Anubis House. The vision ended. He stumbled back a bit.

"Eddie are you ok?" Amber asked. "You look like you saw a ghost!"

"Worse" Eddie said. "Something happened to Nina"

A/N: So I know what you're all thinking! "its about time this chick updated this story!" I'm sorry for the loooooonnnngggg wait! Between school, work, and other stuff I barely had time to breathe. But finally, new chapter is here!

so, what did you think? suggestions? comments? Please review & let me know what you think!

New chapter coming soon! & trust me, it gets better! :)

Follow me on twitter kdanee2011 for story spoilers, previews, and updates :)

Sibuna!


	25. Chapter 25: House of Problems

"Nina!" Fabian kept shouting her name over and over again as if it would make her reappear.

"Fabian!" Mara cried. "Where did she go? What just happened?" Fabian didn't say anything. He was too upset. "Fabian, tell me what is going on!?"

"We have to find her," Fabian said. "We have to find her"

"Fabian listen to me!" Mara said.

"I have to find her," Fabian paced around the room. "I'm not leaving until I find her. I can't believe this happened again!"

"Again?" Mara asked. Mara grabbed him by his shoulders. "Fabian, look at me, you need to calm down okay? Now take a couple of deep breaths" He breathed in and out. "Better?" He nodded. "Good, now think. What do we need to do?"

"We need to get out of here," Fabian said. "We'll come back later with the others."

"Sounds good," Mara said.

"We'll have to figure out another way out," Fabian said. "The power of the locket will only work for Nina"

"Really?" Mara asked. "This whole thing just gets weirder and weirder."

"Lets look for a hidden door or something." Fabian said.

"How do you know there's a hidden door?" Mara asked.

"There's always a hidden door" Fabian said. He looked at the wall.

"Ok, then" Mara said. She turned to check out the other side of the room. She tripped over a rock and stumbled into the wall. She felt it move slightly.

"Fabian, I think I found something" Together, they moved the piece of wall away revealing a staircase going up.

"Where does this go?"

"I'm assuming up," Fabian snapped

"Fabian, I know you're upset..."

"I just lost my girlfriend again" he said. "i'm more than upset." They made their way up the staircase.

"Ow!" Fabian hit his head on something. It was a small door. Opening it, they found themselves outside standing towards the top of the pyramid. They had a clear view of the sunset.

"This view is amazing!" Mara said.

"Nina would love it! Fabian said. They made their way towards the bottom.

At Anubis House, Joy was in her room working on something for the Jackal. There was a knock on her door.

"Go away Mick!" Trudy walked in. "Oh sorry Trudes, I thought you were-"

"I know sweetie" Trudy said. "Are you coming down for dinner?"

"Is Mick in?" Joy asked. Trudy nodded. "I think I'll skip dinner tonight then" Trudy sat down on the bed.

"Did you want to talk sweetie?"

"Its just that, I thought Mick was starting to like me," Joy said. "We were running together and he looked like he was having fun while I was helping him train. But then I heard him telling Jerome that there was nothing going on, we were just friends."

"Well you can't avoid him forever," Trudy said. "Hiding in your room for the rest of your life won't help."

"I pretty much just want to avoid boys for the rest of my life," Joy said. "They're just bad for me."

"I'm sure that's not true."

"I finally think I have a chance with Fabian, I have to leave the school." Joy said. "I come back, he has a girlfriend. They break up, I try to make a move & he basically shoves me off to the side."

"I thought you and Fabian are friends" Trudy said.

"We are, but that doesn't change the fact that I suck with boys" Joy said. "Me and Mick are the only single people left in the house and it seems he just wants to keep it that way."

"I wouldn't be too sure about that," Trudy said. "Boys can be funny about how they show they care. Are you sure you won't come down for dinner?" Joy shook her head. "Well if you're hungry later, come down & I'll make you a snack"

Downstairs in the dining room, Mick was eating. Trudy came in.

"Is she not coming down?" he asked.

"I'm afraid not," Trudy said. "She's pretty upset."

"I don't know why though," Mick said. "What is it that I'm supposed to have done?"

"She's afraid that you don't fancy her," Trudy said.

"But I do. She's not like most girls. She's the first girl besides Mara that would help me train."

"Then you should tell her that" Trudy said.

"I already apologized" Mick said.

"its going to take a lot more than sorry Mick," Trudy said. "You need to show a girl you care, make her feel special"

"I'm not good at that sort of thing. I always ruin it." Mick said. "Will you help me?"

"Of course, but you're going to do most of the work." she said.

"Thanks!" Standing outside in the hall Joy had been listening to what they said. She smiled when she heard Mick say he cared, but she was going to make him work hard to prove it.

In Egypt at the hotel Eddie was pacing outside waiting for Fabian to get back. He was trying to tell himself. that what he had seen wasn't true. But when Fabian and Mara appeared without Nina, he knew it was.

"You saw?" Fabian asked. Eddie nodded.

"Saw what?" Mara asked.

"We'll explain upstairs," Fabian said. In Amber's room Amber was anxious.

"Fabian, what happened!" she asked. She'd been crying.

"Im not sure. One minute she was there, and the next she was gone."

"it was the spirit." Eddie said. "I saw it in my vision. I should have gone with you. I would've been able to prevent it."

"So you knew this was going to happen?!" Fabian demanded.

"I didn't know what would happen but if you hadn't been such an idiot and let me go, I could've been able to prevent it."

"She's my girlfriend, I can protect her."

"And you did a fine job of it too," Eddie said sarcastically.

"I'm sure you couldn't have done a better job," Fabian said.

"Meaning?"

"Meaning that just because you're the Osirion doesn't mean you can take me girlfriend" Fabian snapped. Eddie was speechless.

"Is that what you think I'm doing?"

"Will someone please tell me what is going on?" Mara exclaimed.

"Eddie and Fabian are fighting over Nina," Amber said.

"We are not..." Eddie started to say.

"No, I mean with what's going on around here," Mara said. "Spirits? Magic lockets? Osirion? Visions? And what about happened to Nina? Shouldn't we tell Victor that she's gone missing?"

"No!" Fabian said. "that's the last thing we want to do is tell Victor, he's one of the bad guys."

"Ok, I know Victor doesn't have a heart but..."

"There's a lot about Victor that you don't know," Amber said.

"Then someone had better start talking," Mara said.

Nina woke up in a dark, cold room. She had no idea where she could be. She heard something move next to her. She heard breathing.

"Whose there?" she asked.

"Nina?" she heard a familiar voice say.

"Poppy?" she asked moving towards the voice. She found Poppy huddled in a corner. "Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

"No, just kind of shaken up," Poppy said tearfully. "So that spirit ghost thingy got to you too?" Nina nodded.

"Is there any way out of here?" she asked.

"You have to have some sort of special key" Poppy pointed toward the door. Nina went to look at it. They needed her locket to open it.

"No worries..." she said reaching for her neck. Then she remembered she had given it to Fabian to hold onto. "Great, looks like we'll be here for a while. But don't worry, I'm sure someone will find us."

"I don't understand why I'm here!" Poppy said. "One second I was in Jerome's room looking at this weird cup thingy and the next it was dark and then I was here!" Nina thought for a second. So the spirit was after the cup of Ankh. But what did she want with it? She hoped the others were keeping it safe and that Fabian wasn't freaking out too much about her.

Alfie and Piper were making their way back to the hotel for dinner. Piper had been very quiet ever since they had left the museum.

"Are you okay?" Alfie asked. "You look like something is bothering you."

"yeah, I guess you could say that," Piper said. "Its just I'm wondering why these people are so certain they've seen me before. Unless..."

"Unless you have an evil twin?" Alfie joked.

"No," Piper said. "But I have A twin! Come on we have to find Nina and the others."

Back at the hotel, Fabian was standing out on the balcony of his hotel room thinking. Eddie came out and stood beside him.

"Look Eddie," Fabian said. "I'm really sorry for what I said."

"Its cool man," Eddie said. "You were just upset. We all are. But you know, I would NEVER try to take Nina away from you. She's just a friend to me."

"I know..." Fabian said. "I mean its not your fault this is happening."

"What doe you mean?"

"No you would think I'm just being silly."

"Tell me!"

"Well, I read this book from the library a while back that the more the Osirion and the Chosen One spend time together, the closer they'll become."

"You do know that you shouldn't believe everything you read right?"

"Thats not the point" Fabian said. "You don't see what I see. Think about it, when you and joined Sibuna, you and Nina started hearing each others thoughts and then you were able to sense when she was in danger. I can't even protect her."

"This really bothers you doesn't it?" Eddie asked.

"I know it shouldn't" Fabian said. "But I almost lost my girlfriend when she nearly helped Senkhara get through to the underworld and I promised myself I wouldn't let anything like that happen to her again. Sometimes I think she would just be better off without me."

"So basically you're saying me and Nina are destined to be together?" Eddie asked sounding angry and upset.

"its like the universe is pulling you and her together," Fabian said sadly.

"Well the universe needs to understand that its Patricia I want to be with," Eddie said. "Now if only I knew where she was so I can tell her that." There was a knock on their bedroom door and Piper came running in followed by Alfie.

"I think I know where Patricia is," Piper said.

"Where?" Eddie and Fabian asked at the same time.

"She's here! In Egypt!"

"How do you know?" Eddie asked.

"Twin telepathy," Piper said sarcastically. "It was something the security guard at a museum said. He was so certain he had seen me there before but I told him that was my first time ever stepping foot there."

"Thats definitely weird!" Fabian said.

"Exactly! So if someone who looks like me has been in that museum who could it be?" Piper asked. "The only other person who looks like me!"

"But if Patricia is in Egypt, why hasn't she found us?" Eddie asked.

"And what was she doing in a museum?" Fabian wondered.

"Where have you been?" Amber cried walking in glaring at Alfie. Piper walked away.

"I should go," she said. "I'll see you guys at dinner." When she left, Amber smacked Alfie on the arm.

"What are you thinking?" she asked. "While we're trying to stop a spirit, you're off shopping? Without me?"

"She wanted someone to keep her company," Alfie said.

"Sibuna comes first," Amber said.

"Then think about that the next time you decide to keep a secret from someone"

"I did it because I didn't want anything to happen to you!" Amber said. "I would hate to see you get hurt or worse. I care about you too much to see anything bad happen."

"I know."

"You know?"

"I just wanted to hear you say it," Amber smacked him on the arm again.

"You know worrying isn't good for my skin!"

"Just promise next time you won't keep any more Sibuna secrets from me."

"Promise!" they hugged.

"Well now that you two have made up, can we figure out how to find Nina?"

"Wait, what?" Alfie said.

"Se you you miss out on?" Amber said

"What happened?"

"She got taken away by the spirit" Fabian said.

"Great! Anything else I need to be aware of?" Alfie asked.

"We think Patricia might be here in Egypt." Eddie said.

"What?" Amber and Alfie said together.

"Yeah."

"So what's the plan?" Mara asked walking in. Alfie was confused again.

"Did we mention that Mara knows everything?"

"Oh cool!" Alfie said. "Welcome to the team!"

"Thanks!" Mara said. "I just feel bad because I feel like I'm lying to Jerome by not telling him anything about this."

"Did you guys find anything about Poppy?" Jerome asked walking in and then saw Mara standing there. "I mean..."

"Jerome, you know?" Mara asked. "What about Poppy? I thought she was sick?"

"She is," Jerome said.

"Don't lie to me Clarke!" Mara said. "I already know everything. Where's Poppy?"

"For all we know she could be with Nina."

"Wait, where's Nina?" Jerome asked.

"Before anyone asks any more questions" Amber said loudly. "Let me clear it all up. Poppy is missing, Nina is missing, and Patricia may be in Egypt. Now is everyone caught up?"

"Yeah pretty much!" Jerome said. Mara was quiet.  
"Everyone should be downstairs for dinner in five minutes!" they heard Victor call through the hallway.

"We'll figure out what to do later," Eddie said. "We better get downstairs before the Victor patrol comes asking questions"

"Actually Miller," Jerome said. "You and I have something we need to get taken care of, with our dads"

"How did that luncheon go with your dad?" Mara asked.

"Not good!" Jerome said. "But all that is going to change tonight!" He and Eddie left the room.

"I'll see you guys downstairs," Mara said.

"So what now?"

"I don't know" Fabian said. "My girlfriend is missing. I have no idea where to find her and we need her to get rid of the spirit."

"Well as long as it doesn't get any worse, we should be fine right?" Alfie said.

"I don't see how it could get any worse," Amber said.

A moment later, they heard sirens. They were coming from right outside the hotel. Waling to the balcony they saw officers walking into the main lobby.

"I wonder what's going on," Amber said. They walked downstairs. A small crowd had already gathered in the lobby.

"What's going on?" Fabian asked Mara.

"They're looking for a thief." she said. Two officers, the hotel manager, and a security guard were all talking.

"That's the security guard from the museum" Alfie said to Amber and Fabian. The guard turned towards the group.

"That's the thief" he shouted and pointed. "That's the person who stole the Ankh cross!" He was pointing at Piper.

Author's Note: Next chapter should be posted this weekend or sometime next week. Not too many chapters left! Follow me on twitter kdanee2011 for story updates and posts about new stories.

Please review and let me know what you think!

Sibuna x


End file.
